


Home

by Dylan_Black, MeirhaBlack



Series: Searching for... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Black/pseuds/Dylan_Black, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeirhaBlack/pseuds/MeirhaBlack
Summary: Harry Potter has always longed for a family and security.  After watching his best friend's life altered irrevocably he makes an impulsive decision that changes everything.  Leah Clearwater watched as everyone in her life seemed to find their other half.  She felt like everyone was moving on while she was stuck standing still.  The threads of Fate are drawing these two together.  Too bad that neither of them view Fate in a very favorable light."Just remember when you're looking for home search with your heart, not just your eyes." -Luna Lovegood





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and related characters are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. Harry Potter and related characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. All rights belong to them and we are writing this without permission. No money is being made from this, so we hope they do not come seeking any, as we have none. Scenes of a very mature and graphic nature are detailed within these lines. Parental discretion is not only advised but highly encouraged. Really, what kind of parent lets their kids read about graphic sex on the internet?

Prologue

 

Leah raced to keep up with Jacob.  Hermione and Jasper had been attacked and the witch had gotten hurt.  Being turned hurt. Edward had asked that they be there to watch the two idiots that had hurt her.  Leah wasn’t sure if there were just two idiots there. Still, Jacob had insisted that they had to help them.  As they crossed the last ridge, she saw their soon to be charges…and her world stopped.

Her world became black hair and a strong athletic back.  He turned and she caught sight of two emerald orbs. She felt her herself being drawn to him. NO! she screamed in her mind and took off away from him.  She had to get away. She would not allow it. She would not let it happen. 

‘Leah!’ she heard Jacob calling after her.  ‘What’s wrong? Slow down.’

‘Go away, Jacob!’ she all but cried.  ‘Just leave me alone!’

She barely stopped in time to keep from falling off a cliff.  Jacob stopped just behind her, blocking her escape. ‘I’m not going away until you- Oh!’ Jacob just stared in shock and remorse. ‘Oh Leah…You…’

‘Please Jacob,’ she begged. ‘just leave me alone.’

‘Which one did you imprint on?’ Jacob asked. 

‘I’m not,’ she insisted.  ‘I won’t allow it.’

Jacob sighed and turned back. ‘I’ll make sure they don’t kill him.  Please think about what you’re saying. You can’t fight fate.’

Leah glared at him then turned to look out over the ocean. ‘Watch me.’

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~ 

Chapter 1

Harry walked out on the balcony of his hotel room and watched the sun set across the Pacific.  “Good evening San Francisco,” He said to himself before turning back and picking up the resignation letter he had just finished. He read it over for the fifth time before placing it in an envelope and heading downstairs.

Harry dropped the letter off at the wizarding hotel’s desk to be sent out international owl in the morning and then stepped out into the late July night.  He turned and walked towards the ocean, still trying to sort out his own emotions and thoughts. By the time he had reached the cliffs, he hadn’t come any closer than the day before.

Harry wasn’t really sure what he wanted to do with his life now.  He knew he couldn’t be an Auror. Even if he wasn’t partnered with Ron, Harry knew the boy would still be around, making his life miserable. Now with the added insult of Ron’s beating to the injury of his rather messy breakup with Ginny, Harry also doubted any of the Weasleys would want anything to do with him.  

Well aside from George, Harry mused. The surviving Weasley twin had been the one to take Harry’s side when what he had called the inevitable had happened.  Harry also realized that George had tried to keep him from accompanying Ron to the States. He knew that the primary owner of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes would remain loyal, especially after he heard the reason for the fight.

Still, what was left for him in Britain? Aside from his godson, he had no family attachments and he had been offered custody of Teddy whenever he felt capable.  His fame was more an encouragement to leave than stay. Even Hogwarts felt different to him, as if his home had vanished the day of the battle, replaced by some wounded edifice that would hold the spirits of those he lost.

Once again, Harry was staring over the water.  He was so lost in his own thoughts that he started when he heard a woman’s voice next to him.  “It really is beautiful, isn’t it?”

Harry turned to look at his neighbor on the cliff.  The woman had shoulder length black hair and the look of foreign aristocracy which seemed slightly at odds with the breezy broomstick skirt and peasant top she was wearing.  

“Excuse me?” Harry asked.

“The ocean,” she responded.  “It is truly beautiful.”

Harry nodded and looked back out.  “Yeah, it is.”

The woman moved closer. “There are times I wish I could just stand and watch it forever.  Always changing but always the same.”

Harry nodded.  “A great analogy for a vampire to make.”

The woman stopped.  “You know what I am.”

Harry shrugged.  “Had experience with some recently.  Pretty easy to pick out when one knows the signs.”

The woman frowned.  “But you’re not running. Why?”

“Don’t really have a reason to,” Harry replied, his eyes never leaving the sea. “I mean it’s not like I could get far from you if I wanted to.  Besides, one of the vampires was…a friend.”

“Ah,” the woman responded. “Lost love.” She turned to look at the ocean once again. “So you are watching to forget and not remember.”

Harry shrugged.  “Not sure really.  Could be just trying to figure out where to go next, if anywhere.”

It was several seconds before the woman spoke again.  “What if you didn’t want to go anywhere? What if this was meant to be your last day?”

Harry sighed.  “Well it is at least a nice scene to leave this world on.  Not like you ever intended to give me a choice.”

Her iron grip was on Harry before he could move.  “I’ll try to make this painless,” she cooed. 

Harry felt her lips press against the right side of his neck and her teeth break his flesh.  He closed his eyes and fought back the tears that tried to form. Mom, Dad, Padfoot, Moony, he thought, I guess I’ll see you soon.

As he felt the first bit of lightheadedness, the woman shrieked and pulled away. His eyes flew open to witness her coughing up massive amounts of some black fluid.  As he watched in a mix of shock and horror, the black fluid began bleeding out of her eyes and even from her skin. Harry was frozen as the woman appeared to melt into a puddle right in front of him.  As the puddle began to still, Harry came back to his senses and pulled out the cell phone Hermione had given him. Hitting the preset number, he waited for her to pick up.

“Harry?” she asked over the line. “What’s wrong?”

“Hi Hermione,” Harry responded.  “Is Carlisle nearby?”

“He’s in his office.  What’s wrong?”

Harry swallowed, trying not to let his voice crack.  “Could you please get him? I have a bit of a situation.”  

It was only a couple seconds before he heard the Cullen patriarch on the other end.  “Harry, what’s wrong?”

“Um.”  Harry tried to calm himself. “I was bitten by a vampire.”

“Where are you? Edward and I will be there as soon as we can.”

“Oh no rush,” Harry said, certain that hysteria was quickly becoming evident in his voice.  “I’m fine. She’s goo though.”

“She?” Carlisle asked.

“The vampire,” Harry said, trying desperately not to descend into hysterical giggles.  “She bit me, then she screamed, then she melted. Now she’s goo.”

“Harry,” Carlisle said calmly, “We need to know where you are.”

“Pacific Coast,” Harry said as he began giggling. “Just south of San Francisco.”

“Edward and I will be there shortly,” Carlisle assured.  “Don’t move.”

“Oh, no fear of that,” Harry responded.  “I’m almost afraid to breathe.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Twenty minutes later, Harry saw Carlisle and Edward approach him.  Carlisle was at his side instantly and checking his vitals and examining him.  “Harry, please sit down. Now, where did she bite you?”

“Huh?” Harry looked up at Carlisle in a daze.  “Oh, hi Carlisle. The vampire goo is over there.” He vaguely noted where Edward was.  “Your son is about to step in her actually.”

Carlisle shined a light in Harry’s eyes and repeated himself.  “Harry, where did the vampire bite you?”

“On the neck,” Harry responded automatically.  

“Which side?” 

Harry paused for a second.  “Right I think.”

Carlisle moved his head to inspect him.  “Harry, there’s no wound there.”

"On the left then?”  Harry felt himself starting to shake. Wow, Harry idly thought. Half an hour to go completely into shock.  I must be getting used to my screwed up life.

Edward rushed over to help Harry lay back and blinked.  “Carlisle, there is blood on his collar.”

Carlisle checked the collar and smelled it.  “This is human blood, but it can’t be Harry’s.  It’s too fresh.”

“Just breathe Harry,” Edward said in a calm voice.  “Where are you staying at? Which hotel?”

Harry took a shuddering breath. “Misthaven Inn.  It’s a wizarding hotel.”

“If I helped you, do you think you could make it there?” Edward asked.

Harry nodded his head, then shook it.  “Can’t have a vampire helping me into my room.  It’ll look bad.”

“Harry,” Carlisle said in a soothing voice.  “Your room needs to be packed up and we need to get you somewhere safe.  Edward and I can’t enter a wizarding hotel without a wizard escort.”

Harry shook his head again.  “Papers’ll have a field day. Might expose Hermione.”

Edward sighed.  “Fine, we’ll take you back to Seattle and call to have your possessions sent to you.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded and then promptly collapsed at their feet unconscious.

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Leah felt empty and alone.  Even within the pack, she felt there was something missing.  An open wound that was constantly pouring out pieces of her soul.  How long would it be before this wound killed her? Would she take her own life before it had a chance?  She didn’t like the direction her mind kept going as of late, and she wasn’t the only one that was worried about it.

It was with a mixture of affection and annoyance that she met Jacob and Seth’s concern.  At least the other members of the pack had the sense to leave her alone. Or was it fear? Leah went back to pacing along the beach.  

She knew it would be hard fighting it when she started, but this?  This was almost unbearable. She constantly had to stop herself from running to the Cullens and begging to know where he was.  Every night she woke crying. Every day felt too long. She wanted to have it all end.

Just as she had finally made up her mind to do just that, she felt something.  A small flicker in the back of her mind. He’s back, something whispered inside her.  Her heart skipped at the thought. Was it possible? She ran up the beach, shifting on the way .

“Jacob,” she called out.

“Leah,” Jacob returned.  “Stay on the reservation.”

Leah stopped and stood gobsmacked.  “What? Why?”

“Harry’s back, but he’s hurt.  I think. Edward said something about a vampire attack.  They brought him in unconscious.”

Part of Leah screamed. That part of her wanted to ignore Jacob and go anyway.  Another part of her held her back. He was attacked by a vampire. Had he been bitten?  Would he change? And why did she care? Because fate had decided that he was the best choice for her?  

She needed him, because that was what her instincts were telling her.  She needed him and now she was hating him for that very reason. She needed to run to him, and the thought of being that weak was making her sick.  She shifted back to her human form and cried in the sand. 

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Harry woke in a very familiar king sized bed.  “Oh bloody hell,” he muttered. “I get to travel Air Vampire and I’m not even awake for the experience.”  He turned his head to check if there was anyone else in the room. Finding no one, he sat up and began to ease himself out of bed.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” came a voice from the doorway.

Harry looked up to find Jacob leaning on the door jam.  “Why? Am I not allowed out of my room?”

“It’s not that,” Jacob drawled.  “I just don’t want to have to pick you up if you collapse again.  Did you really faint? That’s such a…girl thing to do.”

Harry rolled his eyes.  “You’ll have to excuse me.  I’d just seen someone melt before my eyes.”

Jacob scratched his chin.  “Yeah, I guess…hmm, no, it’s still a girl thing to do.  Anyway, Carlisle wanted you to stay in bed until they figured out what happened.  Good news is they did figure out you did get bit by a vampire.”

“If that’s good news I don’t know if I want the bad news,” Harry scowled.

“Well, it’s good news because you’re not wanted for murder.  They also determined that the bit of goo that wasn’t far from you was a vampire at one point.  The bad news is they don’t know what happened.”

Harry rolled his eyes again.  “And they sent you up because they were afraid to tell me this themselves?”

Jacob chuckled.  “Nah, Edward and Carlisle are in the lab trying to figure out just what did happen, Hermione said she still wasn’t comfortable around you, Alice and Jasper are sticking with Hermione…basically everyone thought you’d rather deal with someone with a pulse.”

Harry smirked.  “So they sent the dog to fetch?”

“Watch it there, hocus pocus.  Not everybody gets to call me dog.”

Harry saluted him.  “Sure thing, chief. So, what?  You’re here to make sure I don’t wander off?”

“Something like that.  Hermione said you had a bad history with hospitals.”

Harry grimaced.  “Yeah, they’re not my favorite place.”

“Just make my life easier and stay in bed.  Carlisle should be up here shortly. He said something about a larger blood sample or something like that.”

Harry sighed and laid back.  “Great. Story of my life.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Leah was pacing on the beach.  “Why?” she muttered to herself.  “Why did he have to come back? I could have gotten over this.  Damn it, why did it have to be him?”

Seth looked up from his perch on the driftwood log.  “Um…dumb luck?”

Leah glared at him. “I wasn’t talking to you, little brother.”

Seth put his hands up in surrender.  “Sorry, just trying to be helpful.”

Leah resumed her pacing, trying to ignore him and everything else.  Unfortunately it wasn’t that easy. Her mind kept cycling back around to that dark hair and those startling eyes.  “He’s all wrong,” she grumbled. “It should have been Sam. Why did Fate have to do this? Why couldn’t it just let me be happy?”

She heard Seth snort.  “Something amusing you?” she growled at him.

“Just your selective memory,” Seth responded.

Leah narrowed her eyes at him.  “What are you talking about?”

“Come on, Leah, you were always fighting.  Never out in public, but you didn’t hide it as well as you thought at home.  Mom and I were relieved when he imprinted on Emily. We thought maybe you’d find someone you could really be happy with.”  Seth got up and walked towards Leah. “Did you ever think that this might be Fate’s way of pushing you towards that someone?  That it knew you wouldn’t go looking for them so they were sent to you?”

“Fate should mind its own damn business,” Leah screamed.  “I don’t want to be tied to some British pretty boy who probably has more issues than National Geographic!”

Seth just looked at her for a moment, then busted out laughing.  “Why not? At least you’d know you had something in common.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Seth rolled his eyes.  “You hated Emily because she’s with Sam, you hated Bella because Jacob was love-sick over her, you hate Nessie because she’s locking lips with Jacob, and you hate Hermione because…well, I don’t know why but you hate Hermione. The only woman that you have a semi-friendly relationship with is Mom.  You’re out here on a beach screaming about a guy you know nothing about and instead of having girlfriends to talk this out with, you’re talking to your twenty year old brother. Add to that, you’ve been a moody bitch ever since he left and now that he’s back you’re having panic attacks. You’re a fine one to talk about issues.”

Leah looked at Seth in shock.  “Well, I’m sorry my life is so inconvenient for you,” she ground out.  She then turned and phased and took off into the forest.

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

The next couple of days set a routine for Harry.  He’d wake up in the morning to breakfast and blood work, followed by conversations with Jacob.  Then lunch and more blood work and spending the afternoon down with the Cullens. The day finished up with dinner and then bed.  It was a relief when his things finally showed up on Wednesday, especially his bike.

Jacob nearly drooled.  “Is that a T-120?” he whispered in awe.

Harry nodded.  “It belonged to my godfather.  He added a few extra…enhancements, some of which I’d like to remove.”

“What kind of gas do you put in it?” Jacob asked as he reverently checked the bike out.

“See, Jake, there’s this lovely thing called magic,” Harry smirked.  “You can do all sorts of amazing things with it.”

Jacob gaped.  “You mean you don’t put any gas in this at all?”

“Nope.  Hasn’t had gas in it since Sirius figured out how to make it run without it.  It can fly, too.”

Harry noted a distinct glazed over look in Jacob’s eyes.  “Why would you ever want to change that?”

“Oh, that I want to keep.  It’s the brick wall shooting out the tailpipe that I’d rather do without.”

“Brick- wait, don’t want to know,” Jacob said.  He then turned his head towards the trees as if listening for something.  A few minutes later Harry heard a rustling in the underbrush and then everything else dropped away.

She had to be, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen in his life.  Coppery skin stretched smooth over every inch he could see, and since she was only wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, that was quite a bit.  Black hair cut short at her shoulders swung with her steps and shined when the sunlight hit it. Her dark eyes were intense and set in a face that looked to have been sculpted by a master.  Harry knew he was staring, but couldn’t take his eyes off her. She walked with a grace that belied the fact that she was barefoot on a gravel driveway and with an intensity that broadcast her power.

Jacob met her a few feet away.  “What’s up Leah?”

“Billy’s called a council meeting.  He wanted to know if Carlisle would attend.”

“Sam making more noise about the crazy bird lady endangering the tribe’s territories again?” Jacob asked with a grin.

Leah rolled her eyes.  “That and wanting to ban all wizards from the reservation.  I don’t think he realizes how many that is.”

Jacob sighed.  “I’ll go ask Carlisle.  You stay here with Harry.”

“I can go ask him,” Leah offered quickly.

Jacob shook his head.  “I don’t want a repeat of what happened between you and Rosalie the last time you went in the house unexpected.”

Leah crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.  “Fine, but make it quick.”

Harry watched as Jacob leaned in close to Leah and mumbled something to her that sounded a lot like “not that bad.”

Leah leaned away from Jacob and growled, “Not your business.”  Jacob rolled his eyes and headed inside.

Harry decided to take advantage of this opportunity to look like a fool without an audience and approached Leah.  “Um, hi. I’m Harr-“

“Look,” Leah interrupted him.  “I’m just here to deliver a message.  Go back to your bike and I’ll wait for my alpha.”

Harry blinked in surprise at the venom in her tone.  “Got it,” he said and walked back over to the bike to check the contents of the saddlebags.  He positioned himself so he could still catch glimpses of her without being obvious about it.

“And quit staring at me,” Leah growled.

Or so he thought.

A few minutes later, Jacob came back out.  “Tell Dad that Carlisle will be there.” He then glanced briefly at Harry.  “So will their house guest. There are some things that need to be shared.”

Leah just glared at Jacob.  “Perfect. The meeting is at seven.  Don’t expect me there.”

Jacob huffed out a breath.  “Fine. You can patrol the beach.  Maybe take a dip and cool yourself off.”  Once she had gone Jacob turned back to Harry.  “Sorry about that.”

“Who is she?” Harry asked, still staring at the spot where she disappeared into the woods.

“That was Leah, my Beta.  I’d like to say she isn’t normally like that but…”

“You’d be lying,” a voice said from behind Harry.

Harry looked up to see the one person who had been avoiding him since he returned.  “Hey Mione,” he choked out, feeling like he’d been caught doing something naughty. “How long have you been standing there?”

She chuckled.  “Just long enough to see Leah leave.  I try to stay out of her way. She doesn’t seem to like me very much.  I’d say it was a thing against Brits, but Bella’s not British.”

Harry nodded.  “Maybe it’s just outsiders.”  Harry then turned back to Jacob.  “So, what is this news that we have to share with the tribe?”

Jacob shrugged.  “Carlisle didn’t give me any specifics, just said he’d explain it all tonight.  He does want to talk to you before you guys leave. Speaking of which, I need to go home and get things ready for tonight.” He turned to Hermione.  “Can you make sure he stays out of trouble?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow.  “I wasn’t able to do that for the seven years we were in school.  What makes you think I can do it now?”

“Vampiric strength and speed?” Jacob offered.

“Go,” Harry groaned.  “Before I feel even more like an invalid.”

Jacob stepped into the trees and disappeared, leaving Harry and Hermione alone for the first time in weeks.  “So, how are you feeling?” Hermione finally asked.

Harry shrugged. “Okay, I guess.”

Hermione leaned against the Range Rover.  “What were you doing in San Francisco?”

Harry shrugged again.  “Just taking in the sights.”

“And the fact that I put in my notes on the area that they were having a vampire problem and you should probably stay away?”

Harry turned back to the bike.  “I…must not have seen that.”

“Harry,” Hermione chided gently.  “I know damn well that you read that, so why were you on an empty cliff by yourself?”

“I was thinking,” Harry said defensively.

“About…” Hermione prompted.

Suddenly angry, Harry turned to face her.  “About how the only two people who would give a damn about my life are a walking corpse and a baby that’s too young to remember me.  I was thinking about how anybody that I ever cared about ended up dead and that it was usually my fault. I was thinking about how this world might be a little bit better if I-“  Harry stopped himself and went back to the bike.

“I’m not dead, Harry,” Hermione said softly.  “And this world would be a much darker place without you.  There are people who care about you besides me and Teddy. How do you think George and Luna would take it?  You still have people who care about you. You just have to let us in.”

Harry snorted.  “Says the girl who went halfway around the world for therapy.”

“What kind of help do you think I would have gotten in Britain?” Hermione asked with an edge to her voice.  “Everywhere I turned it was party time because Voldemort was gone. No one cared about what we had to go through to make that happen.  You know as well as I do that everywhere we went it was ‘Golden Trio’ this and ‘Golden Trio’ that. At least I went and found help and didn’t end up on the edge of a cliff trying to commit suicide by proxy!”  By the time she had finished, Hermione’s voice had risen to a near shout, drawing some attention from the inside of the house. “I’m trying to help you, Harry, but I can see I’m just wasting my time.”

“Hermione,” Jasper said from the porch.  “Why don’t you go out back and cool off.”  Hermione nodded and was gone almost instantly.  Jasper looked down at Harry who had slumped down on the seat of the bike with his head hanging low.

“You’ll have to excuse her,” he said evenly.  “She’s still in the first year after the change.  Her emotions are right next to the surface and quick to fire.”

Harry didn’t look up when he responded.  “She’s right, though. She saw she had a problem and went to get help.  I’ve known I had a problem and just rode the wave ‘til I nearly drowned.”

Jasper sighed.  “You sure do like to beat yourself up.  Are you sure James was your father and not Moony?”

Harry’s head jerked up at the question.  “How do you know that name?”

Jasper just smiled.  “Come on in, son. I think it’s time I showed you something.”

As Harry pushed off the bike to head for the porch, he heard the underbrush rustle again.  He turned towards the woods, but couldn’t see anything. When he turned back to Jasper, the vampire was staring into the trees.  “Something wrong?” Harry asked.

“Something interesting,” Jasper answered.  “But it can wait.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Leah turned from the heart wrenching scene in the driveway and ran off deeper into the woods.  She knew that the Cullen had seen her, but she didn’t really care. She’d make an excuse later if need be.  The other one, however, Leah had to fight the urge to head off towards the back of the house and deal with herself.  That bitch! she thought to herself. Can’t she see he’s hurting? What kind of a best friend is she? Just piling on the guilt?  Why not just hand him a gun?

Leah knew she had to get control of herself and her thoughts before she was within range of the pack again.  She swiped out at a small tree with her claws, tearing through it like it was made of paper. This is ridiculous! she thought.  Why do I feel like this?

”He needs you,” a small voice answered back in her head.

She stopped dead in her tracks.  Was that it? Was she what he needed?  Leah swept her large head around, taking in every detail with her keen eyes.  Her emotions in an uproar, in an instant she phased back to her human form and collapsed to the forest floor to cry out her frustration and confusion.  How could he need her? Seth was right, she was a mess. She was better at lashing out than reaching out. In that way was she any better than Hermione?  Would she just hurt him more?

She shook her head.  No, she decided, she wouldn’t put him through that.  She’d have to be strong. Fate had made a mistake this time and she wasn’t going to make him pay for it.  If that meant making him hate her, then so be it.

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

“No!” a feminine voice cried out.  “Go to him, not away from him! You damn daft girl! What part of ‘he needs you’ wasn’t clear?!”

A masculine chuckle accompanied the female voice.  “I told you this wasn’t going to be easy. She and Harry are every bit as stubborn as you and Prongs.  You can’t just tell them to go do it and expect them to go along with it.”

“But it’s staring her right in the face!”

“And how long was it before you and Prongs got together?”

“That’s besides the point, Sirius.  We were just children.”

“News flash, Lily, so are they.  They’re just two stubborn kids scared out of their wits.”  He gave a frustrated huff. “This is going to take a bit of finesse and a light touch.”

Lily snorted.  “You’re a fine one to talk about a light touch.”  She sighed in exasperation. “I just want him to be happy.  He has this chance and it’s like she’s taking it away before he was even aware it was available.  He deserves to be happy after all that’s happened.”

“I know, Lils,” Sirius said softly.  “And I’m not saying not to interfere but they are going to have to accept the idea on their own terms.  Just a hint and a nudge.”

“I’m not sure I can do this.  What if I screw up?”

The grin was evident in Sirius’ voice.  “Why do you think your first assignment involved your son?  Big incentive to get it right, Ms. Guardian Angel.” He snickered at her indignant huff.  “And just so you know, his stubbornness makes her look completely compliant.”

“Oh bloody hell.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Harry walked slowly up the stairs towards his room.  Jasper had given him one of the greatest gifts he’d ever received.  In his hands he held four leather bound journals that had belonged to his parents.  Two were the personal journals of Lily and James, one was as sort of work journal where his father had notes on advanced transfigurations, and the last was a prank journal that also had the Marauder’s notes on their Animagus transformations.  Harry wanted nothing more than to sit down and read every word his parents had written until he had memorized them.

He sat down on the bed, hoping for a little time with the journals when he heard a soft knock on the door.  Harry looked up to see Carlisle’s concerned face. “Is everything alright?” Carlisle asked.

Harry sighed.  “I really wish people would quit asking me that.”

Carlisle gave a small smile.  “Mind if I come in?”

Harry shook his head and placed the journals on the desk for later.  “Jacob said you had something to talk to me about and you wanted me to go with you to the council meeting tonight.”

“Yes,” Carlisle began cautiously.  “It has to do with the tests I’ve done on your blood.  I’ve found some…anomalies.”

Harry chuckled grimly.  “Not surprising. My whole life’s an anomaly.”

“I had to go into a magical medical journal to begin to find my answer.  There are two exceedingly rare substances in your blood. Basilisk venom and phoenix tears.  Any idea how they ended up in your system?”

Harry blinked.  “Yeah, but I had no idea they’d still be there seven years later.  I had a basilisk fang stuck in my arm in my second year and the headmaster’s phoenix familiar cried into the wound to save my life.”

Carlisle looked concerned.  “Harry, there is no cure for basilisk venom.  It completely necrotizes anything it touches. Phoenix tears rebuild and repair any damage to any organic tissue it comes in contact with, not leaving the system until all the damage is completely healed.”

Harry looked confused.  “I don’t follow.”

“In layman’s terms, the basilisk venom is constantly destroying your body while the phoenix tears are constantly rebuilding it.”

“That sounds painful,” Harry commented.

“Yes,” Carlisle agreed.  “It should be excruciating.  You shouldn’t even be able to move from the pain.  It would be one hundred times worse than the Cruciatus.”

“Then how am I normal, relatively speaking?”

Carlisle paused.  “Without having access to a qualified healer the best I can venture is that your magic has integrated the venom and tears into your physiology.  They are perfectly safe for you to have in your body, but to anyone else they would be…”

“Vampire goo,” Harry supplied.

“More or less,” Carlisle said with a chuckle.

“So I’m a freak for a whole new reason this time.”

“You’re not a freak, Harry, you’re special.”

“Yep, that’s me.  Short lorry all the way.”

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.  “I’m hoping we will be able to talk to the tribal elders and see if they might be able to help you with your situation better than I can.”

Harry looked at Carlisle.  “What do you mean, my situation?”

“I’m out of my depth here, Harry,” Carlisle confessed.  “You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you’d like, but medically speaking there’s nothing more I can do to help you adjust to the fact that you may never die.”

Harry blinked and thought about that for a moment.  “What better place than a house full of people who will never die?”

“We will never die of natural causes.  We can still be killed. You, on the other hand, I’m not quite sure.”

Harry gaped at that and stared off into space before busting out laughing.  “Oh, that’s just too fucking funny.”

“What?” Carlisle asked with mounting concern.

Harry wiped a stray tear from his eye.  “As Hermione will no doubt tell you before suggesting I should be tied to the bed for my own safety, by trying to kill myself by way of becoming a vampire snacky treat, I find out I can’t die.  Can you not see the humor in this?”

“You set out to kill yourself that night?”

“Well, not consciously, but I’ve had this deep desire for an end since the end of the war.  I had all the information needed to know that I should not be on that cliff alone for any reason and yet there I was.  Hermione called it suicide by proxy.” Harry gave a lopsided grin. “I think that’s a pretty apt title for it.”

Carlisle smiled an easy smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  “Why don’t you plan on staying here for a while? Perhaps talk to some of the elders. I know you can’t see a mind healer at home and there’s a licensed therapist on the reservation that’s familiar enough with the magical community that you won’t have to censor your words.  It does help to be able to talk, especially to someone outside the situation.”

Harry nodded his head in agreement.  “I think that might be a good idea,” he said seriously.

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday parties, arguments, misunderstandings and glass houses

Harry was woken the next morning by a large mass of orange fur landing on his chest.  “Mrow,” Crookshanks said insistently, staring at him.

“Morning Crookshanks,” Harry gasped out.  “Something I can help you with?”

“Mrow,” the cat repeated a bit louder.

Harry raised an eyebrow.  “You’re going to have to give me something more to go on here.  My cat is very rusty.”

Crookshanks seemed to get an exasperated look on his face.  He then leaned in and rubbed his jaw along Harry’s, purring loudly, then jumped off the bed and trotted out of the room.  Harry sat up and watched the cat leave. “That’s odd,” he muttered to himself. “The only time Crookshanks is like that is…”

Harry looked at the digital clock next to his bed.  There, flashing below the time was the date. July 31.  Harry blinked. “How messed up am I that I forgot my own birthday?” he grumbled.

He pulled himself out of bed and headed to the shower.  When he came out of the bathroom he found clothes laid out for him and a note.  Harry picked up the note and snorted. In very tight script he read:

 

_ To the Boy-Who-Just-Won’t-Fucking-Die, _

_ Get dressed.  Emmett and I are to distract you while Hermione and Alice set up your surprise party which I find highly stupid since we have spent no time together and there would be no logical reason for us to ask you to go out with us.  Just go along with it, smile, be gracious, act surprised, or I will hurt you. _

_ Rosalie _

 

Harry chuckled and picked up the clothes that had been left for him.  He found a nice pair of black slacks and a deep green shirt that almost matched his eyes.  There was also a pair of shoes left on the floor below where the clothes had been. He shrugged and walked back into the bathroom, willing to play along for Hermione’s sake.

Thirty minutes later, Harry was having the time of his life.  He was in the middle of the back seat of Rosalie’s red convertible with the top down and Rose behind the wheel.  She was tearing down the roads around the mountains, pushing the car to its limits and Harry was in heaven. It was the closest he’d ever come to flying besides the bike.

Rose looked up into the mirror and smirked.  “Nee was green by this point,” she commented.

Harry just grinned.  “She nearly passed out when her broom got three feet off the ground.”

“And you?” she asked.

“I used to fly at break-neck speeds a hundred yards off the ground chasing a little golden ball that was hell bent on not being caught,” Harry said.  “What do you think?”

Emmett chuckled.  “I think we’ve got a little speed demon on our hands.”

Rosalie grinned back at Harry.  “Just my kind of guy.” She pressed down on the accelerator and took off down the road again.

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Leah watched from her hiding place in the tree line as Hermione and Alice set up for what looked like a party in the backyard of the Cullen home.  She was still trying to figure out why Jacob had sent her to do patrols in this part of the woods. There hadn’t been any kind of threat to the area in several years, so why was it so important to widen the loops now?  She scowled as she realized what he was probably trying to do. “I’m going to kill him,” she muttered to herself.

“But that would make you Alpha and we both know you don’t want to lead,” Jasper said from behind her.

Leah spun around to face him, mortified that she had let anyone get that close without her knowing.  Jasper held up his hands. “Sorry, didn’t mean to sneak up on you. I’m just trying to figure out why you’ve been lurking around the property for the last few days.”

“I’m not lurking,” Leah said defensively.  “I had a message to deliver yesterday. This is where Jacob told me to patrol today.  If there’s a problem, take it up with him.”

Jasper nodded thoughtfully.  “He’s not here, by the way.”

She fought back the twinge of disappointment.  “Of course Jacob’s not here. He’s dealing with Sam.”

“I was referring to Harry,” he replied.  “But I think you already knew that.”

“Why would I care where he is?”

“Now Leah-“

“Jasper, please,” she interrupted him.  “I’m already getting this from Jacob.”

“Alright,” Jasper conceded.  “Just so you know, today’s his birthday.”  He gave her a small smile. “Not that I’d expect you to care.”

Leah frowned as he returned to help the two women finish the decorations.  She stalked off into the woods, determined to find Jacob and have a little talk with him.

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Harry had just finished telling Rosalie and Emmett about Hermione punching Draco in third year when they pulled up to the house.  Emmett roared with laughter and Rose even chuckled a bit at the uncharacteristic actions of their newest family member.

“Best part,” Harry said with a chuckle, “Hermione just stood there staring at her fist like someone had taken over her body and punched the little snot in the face.”

Emmett let out a guffaw before asking, “Was this before or after the ferret incident?”

“Before,” Harry responded.

Rose grinned.  “Apparently she never learned that spell.  Otherwise Sam’s pack would be playing follow the bouncing ferret.”

Harry scratched his head.  “Yeah, Hermione has a bit of a temper…and she really hates being held up so where am I supposed to be?”

“I believe we’re supposed to lead you through the house,” Rosalie supplied.  “Just remember your promise.”

Harry raised an eyebrow as he got out of the car.  “I don’t remember promising anything and I must tell you that I’m a terrible actor, at least where Hermione is concerned.”

The three made their way up to the door and found Hermione waiting for them.  Emmett couldn’t hold back the grin that split his face. “Hey Nee, hear you got a mean right hook.”

Hermione immediately turned to Harry.  “What have you been telling them?”

Harry just shrugged.  “Well, you’re the one who shoved us together for the afternoon.  All the stories I have of my past include you, Ron, or both of you and I think you’ll understand if I don’t want to talk about Ron right now.”

Rosalie turned to Hermione with a completely serious expression.  “Oh and Nee, if you can get that spell, I’d pay money to see Sam turned into a ferret.”

Hermione scowled at Harry and then turned to Rose.  “Unfortunately it doesn’t work on shape shifters but I am working on something worse than ravens.  Now come along, everyone else is already out back.”

Harry tried for an innocent, confused expression.  “What for?”

Hermione rolled her eyes.  “Harry, I know you know. The Weasleys have never succeeded at a surprise party for you.  Why would a family that hardly knows you be able to pull it off?”

Harry looked sheepish.  “I had to try. I didn’t want Rose to hurt me.”

Hermione looked at Rose and snorted.  “You actually left him that letter? I thought it was a joke.”

Rosalie lifted one shoulder in a half shrug.  “Mostly it was. I wouldn’t have hurt him…much.”

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and turned back into the house.  “Come along children.”

When Harry stepped out on the back porch, he saw that a large garden party had been set up in the backyard.  All the Cullens were there, of course, along with Jacob and Seth. Sheriff Hart was in attendance and there was a face he didn’t recognize but could tell was magical.

“Wow, Hermione, this is great,” Harry said as they descended the steps.

“Not as great as it’s going to be, mate,” he heard a familiar voice say from behind him as he started out into the yard.

Harry whirled around to see George and Luna standing in the shadows of the porch, grinning like mad.  They both ran up to embrace him in a three way hug that he wholeheartedly returned. “What…how…when?” he sputtered.

“You forgot who and why,” Luna chided.

Harry laughed.  “I think I got those figured out.  It’s really great to see both of you.”  He turned to George. “I want to say I’m sorry about Ron, but I don’t want to lie to you.”

George just clapped him on the shoulder.  “I’ll say I’m sorry about Ron, and I mean it.  No more talk of him. It’s your birthday. Time to have some fun.  Where’s the Firewhiskey?”

Sheriff Hart walked up to the group.  “I’m afraid that the legal drinking age in this country is still 21, wizard or Muggle,” he informed them.  “Don’t let me catch you drinking.”

George leaned over to Harry and said in a stage whisper, “So we wait until he leaves.”

Sheriff Hart rolled his eyes.  “Mr. Potter, I’d like you to meet my daughter, Maxine.”

Harry winced inwardly.  Please don’t let this be an attempt at a set-up, he thought to himself.  He shook Maxine’s hand. “Pleased to meet you, Ms. Hart.”

Maxine did wince.  “Max, please. And it’s nice to meet you too.  Hermione’s told me lots about you.”

“Really?” Harry said looking accusingly at Hermione.  Then realization dawned on him. “You’re that Max!”

It was Hermione’s turn to roll her eyes.  “Yes, it’s that Max.”

“How can I be sure?”

Max chuckled.  “Let’s just say I like my witches smart and flirty…and on their backs.”

Harry looked confused for a moment and then the meaning of what Max had just said hit him like a ton of bricks.  He looked at Hermione, mouth agape.

Hermione used one finger to gently close Harry’s mouth.  “Careful, you’ll catch flies. We’ll have plenty of time to talk later.”

The rest of the party was easy and enjoyable.  Luna had brought a gift from Neville and George set up an impressive fireworks display for the end of the evening.  George had also given Harry some news from home. Molly hadn’t taken the news of Ron “killing” Hermione well and had mostly shut herself off from her family.  Bill and Fleur were considering moving away from Britain but hadn’t settled on where just yet. Percy was accepting a position at Hogwarts as the new Charms professor since Flitwick had retired.  And then there was Ginny.

George shook his head.  “She’s right mental, mate,” he said with a grin.  “Constantly going on about how the two of you are soul mates and that Hermione orchestrated this big conspiracy to get you away from her.”

Harry groaned.  “We broke up because I caught her trying to put a love potion in my tea.  Not that we were any good together anyway. Hell, Luna and I have more in common than she and I did.”

“That’s sweet, Harry,” Luna chimed in.  “But I’m afraid it wouldn’t have worked out between us.”

_ Okay, this I have to hear, _ Harry thought.  “Why not?”

“Well,” she began dreamily, “What you wanted to do and what I wanted to do just wouldn’t have worked together.  And looking into it deeper, your nargles and my nargles come from incompatible branches of the genus and just wouldn’t have gotten along.  So, all we would have had was really great sex, but no real relationship.”

Harry sat stunned for a moment.  “Well, there you have it. Although I could probably use the really great sex right about now, I think that would complicate more things than it would relieve.”

Luna looked him directly in the eye.  “Don’t worry, Harry. She’s out there, and probably a lot closer than you know.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Leah sat watching from the tree line.   _ What am I doing here? _ she thought.   _ I should be back at the reservation with Mom and Charlie. _  She continued watching him as he made his way through the party.  He was smiling, but the smile never really reached his eyes. She felt a part of her wanted to go to him but she ruthlessly crushed it down.

Why did it have to be him? she asked herself again.  Why couldn’t it have been someone from the reservation?  Or at least someone who understood the customs. And why did he have to be friends with HER?  Most of all, why couldn’t it have been something she wanted?

Leah was about to leave when something caught her attention from the corner of her eye.  She turned to see a white raven sitting on a low branch. It cocked its head and looked at her curiously.  As she stood there transfixed by its gaze, the raven pulled out two wing feathers and let them fall to the ground before taking off.  Leah picked up the feathers and turned to see if she could find the raven, but it had already vanished. She looked back down to the feathers and a memory from earlier in the day resurfaced.

“It’s his birthday today,” Jasper had said.  Leah looked back at the party and once sure that they were distracted made her way to the outside door to Harry’s room.

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Afternoon passed on into evening and soon it was time for farewells.  Harry gave Luna a quick hug. “So, back to England for you?”

Luna chuckled.  “No, I’m heading to Japan for a month, then off to Tibet.”

Harry was stunned.  “What about your father’s press?”

Luna shrugged.  “I sold it. The paper was his dream, not mine.  I’m going to try and find what’s true for me. What’s my dream.”

“Speaking of dreams,” George bantered, “I have to get back to mine.”  He then pulled Harry into a one armed hug. “Take care of yourself, Harry, and no more trying to off yourself.  I’m not up for sharing this business with Percy.”

“Well, there’s always Bill and Charlie,” Harry quipped, which earned him a smack on the back of the head.

“I’m serious, mate,” George said without humor.  “You, Hermione and Lunakins here are more of a family to me than any of my blood right now.  When you get your head on straight, we’ll talk about the future for the shop.”

Harry smiled in spite of himself.  “Alright, but I still say it was your and Fred’s dream, not mine.”

“True, true,” George said with a smile.  “But who says it can’t become part of yours?”

Luna gave Harry one more hug.  “Take care, Harry and just remember when you’re looking for home, search with your heart, not just your eyes.”

Harry stepped back and watched as his friends left by portkey before heading back into the house.  As he entered his room, a streak of white on the dark bed cover caught his eye. Lying on his pillow he found two white feathers.  He carefully picked them up and looked at them in confusion. How could they have gotten in here? The last time he’d seen feathers this white was…Hedwig.  He closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears as he recalled the night she died. Sorrow soon turned to anger and before he even realized what he was doing he called out for Hermione.

He was shouting before she even got through the door.  “Is this some kind of sick joke? Make Harry feel good about himself and then throw his past mistakes in his face?”

Hermione took a step back.  “Harry, what are you talking about?”

Harry advanced on her, shoving the feathers in her face.  “This, Hermione. Did it just occur to you, ‘Oh, gee, Harry’s going to be having a good time so let’s remind him of his first friend who’s dead’?”  Harry then found himself sprawled out across his bed accompanied by what he was certain was a couple of bruised ribs.

Hermione stood next to the doorway with her arms crossed, eyes closed in an obvious attempt to get control of her emotions.  “For your information, Harry James,” she began, “I have been outside working on your birthday party since before you left. And seeing I blame myself as much for Hedwig’s death as anyone could possibly blame you, it’s not bloody likely that I would ever want to remind you of it.  Jasper, Alice and I are going to our place for a while. Perhaps once you calm down, you might consider coming up and apologizing to me.” She turned to walk out and then stopped. “Oh and for the record, those are raven feathers. They have a different shape than owl feathers.”

Harry stared mutely as Hermione walked out of the room.  He looked down at the feathers in his hand and winced as he tried to move.  Raven feathers? Harry thought to himself. There are white ravens?

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

“According to Native American legend,” Carlisle began, “the raven once was white but one day stole the sun and was burned by its heat.  A more logical explanation is that those are from an albino raven. It’s a rare, but not unheard of genetic mutation.”

Harry sat stunned in Carlisle’s office trying to take in everything that he saw around him.  He had originally come in just to ask about the raven feathers but he found that he had to force himself to pay attention to Carlisle and not be drawn to all the pictures and portraits.

“Harry?” Carlisle asked.  “Are you still with me?”

Harry jerked his attention back to Carlisle and blushed.  “Sorry, sir. I was just…well, that is to say…”

Carlisle laughed.  “It’s quite alright.  I know my collection can be a little distracting at times.  You are hardly the first to come in with a question on your mind and find yourself looking at an historic timeline instead.  Though there is one that isn’t normally on display that you may be interested to see.” Harry watched curiously as Carlisle opened a safe and removed a small framed picture.  He then handed it to Harry with the words, “This was taken a week before Jasper and I left England.”

The first thing Harry noticed was that it was a wizarding photograph.  The second was just who was pictured in the photograph. His parents were there along with Sirius, Remus, and Peter and Frank and Alice Longbottom.  Down in front were two small boys that looked to be about a year old that Sirius and Frank would reach out to pull back into the shot when they would try to get away.  Harry looked up at Carlisle. “When…”

Carlisle smiled sadly.  “We were with your family for almost a year.  Well, yours and the Longbottoms. Jasper could tell you better about the time with your father than I could.  I was mostly helping with Alice Longbottom’s recovery from a difficult pregnancy, although I did give you and Neville your first physicals.  This was taken the first week of August, just after your joint first birthday party. We were originally scheduled to leave two weeks earlier, but Lily and Alice convinced us to stay so we could be there.”

Harry looked back down at the photograph and smiled before handing it back to Carlisle.  “Thank you for letting me see it, sir.”

Carlisle looked at the photo himself for a moment before continuing.  “I just wanted to let you know that it wasn’t just for Hermione’s sake that we’ve reached out to you.  Though Jasper might disagree on certain key individuals, I’m sure he’ll agree that your parents were family to us.”

Harry smirked.  “Something tells me that those ‘key individuals’ would be Padfoot and Wormtail.”

Carlisle chuckled.  “They did make being around them…difficult.  Now, unless you have some other questions, I believe you have a trip and an apology to make.”

Harry nodded.  “I just wish I knew who left those feathers and what they meant by them.”

Carlisle’s gaze turned thoughtful.  “I believe once they have figured out the latter you’ll have both answers in due course.

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Harry knocked on the door to the former hunting lodge that Hermione now called home.  Before he could rap a third time the door opened to reveal a very annoyed Alice Cullen.  “Do you have any idea how much you hurt her last night?”

Harry hung his head.  “I have an idea. I’ve done it before.”

“And that makes it right?”

Harry sighed.  “No, it makes me a bigger idiot.”

Alice looked him over for a moment.  “Well, at least we agree on something.”  She stepped aside so Harry could enter. “She’s in the kitchen…butchering a chicken.”

Harry was momentarily unsure if he really wanted to be in the same room with an upset Hermione and sharp cutlery but a little push from Alice made up his mind for him.  He found her talking sub-vocally to Jasper and slamming a cleaver through a whole chicken and part of the cutting board, only stopping when Harry was fully in view.

Harry fidgeted under her amber gaze.  “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “I was an ass.”  He stood there as she stared at him for a few more minutes before continuing.  “Aren’t you going to tell me off for being a git?”

“Honestly?” Hermione responded.  “I’m still waiting for my apology.  You’ve only confirmed what I already knew.  You are sorry and you are an ass and I’ve put up with quite a bit of your shite over the years for Merlin knows what reason.  Yesterday evening was the final straw. If you want me to forgive you then you’re going to have to give me a damn good reason.”

Harry thought for a second and then nodded.  “Fair enough.” He then turned and walked towards the door.  “I’ll let you know when I have it.”

Instead of apparating back to the Cullen’s as he had planned to if this had gone differently, Harry found himself walking.  He wandered through the woods with no real direction or destination thinking about what Hermione had said. What good reason could he give her to forgive him?  Furthermore, how was he supposed to find it when he couldn’t forgive himself?

As he walked in the woods, he felt himself accompanied by the ghosts of his past.  Like the trek he’d made in another set of woods and what seemed like another lifetime.  Behind every tree another reminder of his failures was lurking. Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Collin…the list seemed endless and now Hermione’s name had been added.  It was when the ghost of Cedric in clothing far too modern called out to him that Harry was broken out of his reverie.

“Harry, there you are!”

Harry found himself momentarily confused.  He then realized that the hair wasn’t quite right and the eyes were a bit too light in color to be Cedric.  “Edward? What are you doing out here?”

Edward took a couple of steps towards him.  “Looking for you. Esme called Hermione to see if you’d be home for dinner.  When Hermione said you had left hours ago…well, we got worried.”

Harry blinked and looked at his pocket watch.  He had been gone for three hours. “Hermione gave me something to think about and I decided to walk back and try to figure it out.  I guess I either didn’t realize how far it was or got lost.”

“I’d say lost,” Edward said with a grin.   “You were headed in the exact opposite direction to get to the house.”

Harry nodded and looked around.  “Guess I was thinking more than paying attention to my surroundings.”

Edward gave him a searching look.  “What was it that Hermione got you thinking that hard about?”

Harry visibly winced at the question.  “I was trying to come up with a reason for her to forgive me for...well, I guess just a reason to forgive me.  I mean, I’m pretty much one walking bad idea after another. And let’s not forget being a danger magnet or getting all my friends injured or worse.  Let’s face it, I ruined seven years of her life. Why should she forgive me?”

“Wow, that old bastard got his claws in you deep.”  Edward gestured to a fallen log and he and Harry took a seat.  “You know none of what happened was truly your fault, right?”

Harry snorted.  “Everyone keeps saying that but they don’t give me any convincing evidence.”

“So what’s your evidence that it’s true?”

“Voldemort was after me,” Harry began.  “Ron and Hermione were only friends because of me.  Fred was only fighting in the last battle because I had gotten close to his family.  Sirius wouldn’t have been in the Ministry if it wasn’t for me. Cedric wouldn’t have been in the graveyard if I had taken the cup alone like he said to.  I’m the common denominator.”

Edward nodded.  “Ok, what did you do to make this guy come after you?”

“It was a prophecy,” Harry spat.

“And who heard the prophecy?”

Harry blinked.  “Professor Dumbledore and Snape.”

“So it was Dumbledore and Snape’s fault that this Voldemort went after you.”

“No!” Harry protested.  “Well, yeah, I mean Snape gave him the first part of the prophecy but Trelawny is the one that gave the thing originally and...”

“So it’s this Trelawny that’s to blame,” Edward continued on.  “After all, if she hadn’t given the prophecy then no one would have come after you.”

“But seers can’t control when they get prophecy visions,” Harry argued.  “She didn’t even remember it.”

“So it’s Fate.  Still not your fault,” Edward concluded.  “Let’s go at this from another angle. What did you do to create Voldemort?”

“Nothing.  He was born in the twenties and went to school during the second world war.”

“So he was much older than you.  So who made him?”

Harry scrunched up his brow in confusion.  “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Edward sighed.  “Monsters are rarely born that way, Harry.  No one grows up in a vacuum. Who were his teachers?  What outside forces were influencing him? You mentioned the second world war.  Were there wizards fighting alongside the Muggles?”

Harry winced.  “Yeah, Grindelwald.  He was kind of propping up Hitler until Dumbledore got involved.”

Edward cocked his head.  “Hmm, Dumbledore again. Did he have any significant role in Voldemort’s life beyond his involvement in the war?”

“He taught Transfiguration before he became Headmaster and he was the one to tell Tom about magic.”

“Tom?”

“Voldemort’s real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.  He was an orphan,” Harry said quietly. “Just like me.”

“How convenient,” Edward drawled.

Harry turned to face Edward.  “Where is this going?”

“Look, I’ve never met the man but I have heard about him from Carlisle, Jasper, Hermione and now you.  I’m going to tell you my impressions and conclusions based on that information and then you can make up your own mind.”  Edward stopped and seemed to be gathering his thoughts before continuing. “First we have Albus Dumbledore, this man of conviction.  He has a sense of what he sees as right and wrong. There is another man whose views are diametrically opposed to Dumbledore’s own. Dumbledore, in order to save everything he believes in, must go out and face this man who is just as devout in his beliefs as Dumbledore.  This galvanizes Dumbledore so when that when he returns his world view becomes absolute.

“Absolute conviction breeds rebellion.  Especially in a school which is where Dumbledore imposed his new world view.  As he was now the war hero this gave him even more ability to declare himself right and everyone else wrong.  Enter Tom Riddle, an orphan. In the 1920's orphans had to do a lot to survive. He probably had a very flexible moral code and saw more grays than Dumbledore’s black and white view allowed.  Dumbledore would see this as evil, dark, whatever he called the opposing side. Doesn’t mean he was right, but that was his world view. Tom rebels against this because that is in his nature as a survivor and a teenager.  He makes mistakes but there is no one there to help him come back from them. There is no one there to tell him he’s gone too far. Instead he has Dumbledore calling him the enemy.”

Harry gaped.  “Wait, you’re saying Dumbledore created Voldemort?”

Edward nodded.  “And the Boy-Who-Lived.”

Harry scowled.  “I hate that name.”

“With good reason,” Edward agreed.  “It’s just another piece of the sickness that is Albus Dumbledore.  Again, this is just my conclusions from the information I’ve been able to gather.  The war with Voldemort was not going well. Dumbledore’s side was failing. He needed something to rally behind.  Conveniently a prophecy is heard during a job interview upstairs in a bar. This prophecy gets Voldemort to make a very rash decision that brings about his own destruction.  Thus the Boy-Who-Lived is born.” He stopped again as if something had just occurred to him. “Something else Hermione said has always bothered me. Dumbledore sent you to live with your relatives to hide you away from the magical world and yet they all knew who you were the minute you returned.  How did they know what you looked like? Why did you have that hated name? Who could have provided them with this information? I know Hermione has come to her own conclusions and they pretty much line up with mine. Tell me, Harry, what do you see in this?”

Harry stared at the ground in front of him for long moments before answering.  “That...that bastard!” A bolt of lightning split a nearby tree. “He used me! He used Hermione, Ron, all of us!  My parents, the Longbottoms...it’s like we were all just game pieces he could move around!”

“No, Harry, not game pieces.  Propaganda.” Edward waited to see the understanding in Harry’s eyes.  “He never controlled you but he did put you in unwinnable positions. He set himself up as your savior and your voice.  You were so busy fighting, so busy staying alive that you didn’t realize what was being said in your name. And his message lived on even after his death.”

“So it was all a lie.”

“Not really,” Edward countered.  “He believed wholeheartedly in his vision of how things should be.  The rest of it, your friendships, the people that you loved, the people that loved you, that was all true.  The war was horrible. War always is and never really solves anything. But the people that died in it are not your fault.  They chose to fight for something they believed in. Ron and Hermione are not your fault. Your parents’ death is not your fault.  Hell, pissing Hermione off is not your fault.”

Harry snorted.  “Nah mate, I think I have to own that last one.  I yelled at her for something I know she would never do before I had all the facts.”

Edward laughed.  “Fine, I’ll let you have that one but not the rest.”  He looked off to the right into the woods before turning back.  “I know that Jasper is the ‘licensed’ therapist in the family but I’ve had my fair share of training.  I can help if you want it or if you just need to sound off to someone on a weekly basis. As for a reason to forgive you, I have an idea but it can’t come from you.”

Harry quirked an eyebrow.  “Isn’t that the whole point of this?  So I can give her a reason?”

Edward grinned.  “Sometimes Harry, the best part about a message is the delivery.  Now let’s get you home.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Leah waited until Edward had secured Harry on his back and taken off into the woods before turning her attention to the newest Cullen leech.  Before Hermione could run off Leah was standing right in front of her.

“You absolute bitch!” Leah all but screamed.  “You self righteous hypocrite!”

Hermione stepped back in surprise.  “What in the world are you on about?”

“He has an emotional reaction to something and you tell him he has to go and ‘find a reason’ for you to forgive him?”  Leah snorted. “Remind me again who spent the better part of six months overreacting to everything that happened to her.  I believe her name started with an H, had a fondness for Alice, treats tea as some sacred ritual. Who are you to make him suffer over a bad day?  What gives you the right to hold your friendship with him over his head like an axe, ready to fall at his first mistake?”

“He accused me of something he knows I would never do!” Hermione protested.

“And you accused Alice of trying to break you and Max up,” Leah countered.  “Yeah, Max and I talk. She told me about that. She thought it was funny. It pissed me off.  I may not be particularly friendly with most of the Cullens but I know none of them would do anything like that.  And I’ll bet you knew it then, too. Did Alice make you go out and find a reason for her to forgive you? No, she knew you were fucked in the head.  What makes you so different from Harry?”

Hermione stood there in obviously stunned silence.  She opened and closed her mouth a few times as if to say something but no words ever emerged.  Finally she looked up at Leah. “I don’t know. I was just so mad that he would think I was capable of something like that.  I’ve never felt that angry before.”

“It’s the first year of your change,” Leah said slowly as if talking to a child.  “I know Jasper at least has explained all that to you and still you lashed out at someone you know is in need of just as much help as you, if not more from what I’ve just heard.  Everyone keeps saying that you’re adjusting well. Right now I’m not seeing it.”

Hermione sighed.  “I feel like I’ve been revolving around Harry for half my life.  We’ve been friends, best friends really since Halloween our first year of school.  He saved my life and I saved him right back. I think I still have trouble sometimes seeing past that skinny little boy with messy hair and broken glasses to the man he’s become.  It’s like I can still see him jumping on the back of that troll or racing off into the air to save a hippogriff or trying to out fly a dragon.” She snapped her mouth shut and narrowed her eyes at Leah.  “Why do you care so much?”

Leah started at the unexpected turn in the conversation.  “I...I...um...I was out patrolling and heard him wandering through the woods.  Then Edward showed up before I could change and I wanted to make sure you weren’t going to make any more trouble for the tribe.”

Hermione crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow.  “If that’s the case why aren’t there more wolves?”

Leah fidgeted.  “After I heard what they were talking about I realized it was a personal problem so I didn’t see a need to call them.”  She knew she was digging the hole deeper but there was no way she was going to admit anything to Hermione.

“But you still felt the need to berate me, rather passionately I might add, in defense of Harry, a guy that you don’t appear to like.”

“Oh, like Jasper hasn’t told you already,” Leah huffed.

“Actually no, Jasper hasn’t told me anything pertaining to you.  Should he?”

“No, nothing at all,” Leah answered quickly.  “Just be careful what you decide to throw around when your house is still pretty much made of glass.”  With that she turned and ran off into the woods, phasing in mid-stride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and related characters are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. Harry Potter and related characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. All rights belong to them and we are writing this without permission. No money is being made from this, so we hope they do not come seeking any, as we have none. Scenes of a very mature and graphic nature are detailed within these lines. Parental discretion is not only advised but highly encouraged. Really, what kind of parent lets their kids read about graphic sex on the internet?

It had been a week since Harry’s attempted apology to Hermione and subsequent unofficial therapy session with Edward.  He’d felt so much better after that one talk that he’d been spending time almost every day with the vampire just talking through the things that were cluttering up his brain.  He’d even started a journal at Edward’s prompting. He had told Harry that many therapists used the method to help put your thoughts in order. He wasn’t sure how much it was helping but it had only been a week.

Then there was the time he spent with the members of the family that had a pulse.  Jacob was truly enamored with Harry’s bike and, well, Nessie was enamored with Jacob so the three of them spent time in Jacob’s garage while he drooled over the bike, she drooled over him and Harry just snickered under his breath at both of them.  That was until Leah would inevitably show up, growl at Harry and for some reason set Nessie off into a fit of giggles.

Today he was finally going to remove some of Sirius’ more creative enchantments.  He knew that the brick wall was meant to block curses as you drove away but how likely was he to run into that around here?  Not to mention it was a clear violation of the Statute of Secrecy no matter how lenient the Americans were over the Brits. Currently, he was still firmly under the covers mentally debating having cold cereal or showing up at Jacob’s with sausage breath.

His first order of business was a shower.  The nightmares were getting better but sometimes they still left him sweating and twisted up in the sheets in the morning.  This morning had been no different. It was a rare sunny morning so that did make it a bit easier to drag himself up and into the bathroom.  Afterwards he planned to sit on the deck and write a journal entry before heading out to the reservation. Before he could leave his room there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he said distractedly as he searched for a trainer that had somehow went missing.

Edward entered with a curiously neutral expression.  “Harry, Hermione is downstairs in the dining room. I suggest you let her speak first.  Also, it will just be you and Jacob at the garage today. Bella and I are taking Renesmee hunting.”

Harry nodded as he finally gave up on finding the shoe and just summoned it.  It came flying out from the opposite corner of the bed. “I’ll let Jacob know when I get there.”  He turned to Edward and grinned. “She’s going to be disappointed when she finds out I’m doing spellwork today.  She wanted to watch.” From down the hall they heard a petulant “Aw man!”

Edward chuckled.  “She’s got plenty of time to see spellwork, especially when Hermione starts her classes next month.”  He grabbed a pen and spare piece of paper on the desk and dashed off a quick note that read “Remember what I said about delivery systems.”

Harry read the note and quirked an eyebrow at Edward before heading down to where Hermione waited.  When he entered the dining room there was a full English waiting for him complete with coffee and tea, fresh squeezed orange juice and fruit.  Hermione was standing on the other side of the table with her hands clasped in front of her looking very nervous.

Harry looked at the food then looked at Hermione and then back at the food.  Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. “Yes Harry, I cooked.”

“And it looks great.  I’m just wondering why I’m the recipient.”

“I...that is to say...It has been brought to my attention that my demands upon you to give me a reason to forgive you have made me a bit of a hypocrite,” she rushed out in one breath.  “I’m in the first year of my change and my emotions were already rather close to the surface. But that in no way excuses me from not remembering that you are going through issues of your own.  Thinking back on it, I probably would have reacted the same way if someone would have put white feathers on my bed. I still do not know who put the feathers there but I apologize for my outburst and potentially injuring you.  I also apologize for the way I acted when you came to apologize to me. It was callous and unreasonably cruel.”

Harry stood there for a moment absorbing her words.  “Apology accepted. I do have to take some responsibility for the way I lashed out at you though so you have to let me apologize as well.”  When she nodded he continued. “Now, what’s all this then?” he asked gesturing to the table.

Hermione bit her lip.  “I um, have been working out my stress with cooking.  Seeing as I don’t need to eat it and the wolves are probably getting rather sick of me sending them six meals a day...”

“You decided I was today’s lucky winner?” he said with a grin.

“Something like that,” she said with a small smile.  “So, um, are we ok?”

Harry rounded the table and pulled her into a hug.  “I’ve been told that I use the words ‘fine’ and ‘ok’ entirely too much but if you use it I think Edward will let it slide.”

Hermione gently hugged him back.  “How about we are as fine as two emotionally stunted teenagers can be?”

“Perfect,” he said with a laugh.  “Now, I’m going to dive into this spread and make disgustingly joyful noises while I do it.”  When he sat down Hermione slipped back into the kitchen and returned with a picnic basket. “Hermione I know my appetite has improved since school but this is really all that I need for a meal.”

Hermione rolled her eyes.  “Prat. I made a lunch for you and Jacob since you’re going to be on the reservation today.  There’s a preservation charm to keep everything either hot or cold and an extra box of cookies for Billy.  Please make sure he gets them. Jacob and Seth finished off the last box before they even got off my property.”

Harry chuckled as he continued to eat.  “I had planned to come back that evening to talk to you again but was told that I should probably give it a while.  Let us both cool off and think about things.”

Hermione winced.  “I wasn’t so much cooling off as learning lessons.”  When Harry looked at her confused she continued. “Apparently Leah heard enough of your conversation with Edward to figure out what I had done and very forcefully reminded me of my behavior when I first arrived.  When I got home and relayed the conversation to Alice and Jasper, Alice got angry in my defense but Jasper agreed with Leah. So Jasper and Alice started arguing with me trying to mediate between them and then Alice got hurt because I agreed with Jasper and Leah.  So it took several days for the three of us to work out what was wrong with us before I could come and work out what was wrong between me and you. It’s probably a good thing that you didn’t come back yet.”

Harry sat silent as he worked his way through all the aspects of what Hermione had just told him. Leah confronted her?  He didn’t think Leah even liked him, much less would defend him. Perhaps it was some wolf thing he didn’t understand. “So, how was the make-up sex?” he asked with a wicked grin.

“Oh my god!” Hermione gasped.  “I’m surprised the lodge still has an upper floor!”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Harry watched Leah cautiously from behind the T-120 parked in Jacob’s garage.  Something about the way she moved was absolutely mesmerizing. He desperately tried not to stare at her and figured from the snarl on her lips as she talked to Jacob that he was doing a really poor job.  Harry quickly turned back to his work as Jacob turned towards the bike.

“Give it a rest Leah,” he heard Jacob admonish the woman.  “He’s not going anywhere.”

Leah snarled and stalked off.

Jacob came back to the bike and returned to working on his side.  “It’s safe to look up now,” he joked. 

Harry glanced up and smiled sheepishly.  “Was I that obvious?”

Jacob laughed.  “Harry, we’re wolves.  I could tell she walked in just from how it affected you.”

“Oh right,” Harry chuckled. “I guess you could.  I’d just like to know what I did to piss her off.”

Jacob looked at Harry for a moment before loosening a spark plug.  “It’s nothing you did,” he responded cautiously. “It’s more what you are.”

Harry looked at him incredulously.  “What? She has a thing against wizards? Or is it that I’m a white foreigner?”

Jacob laughed.  “No, it’s nothing like that. She is, well….” Jacob sighed and shook his head.  “Leah imprinted on you.” At Harry’s blank look, Jacob groaned. “I’d hoped Hermione was exaggerating at how little you read.  Did you even look at the book she gave you on shifters?”

Harry shrugged.  “I quit reading when I found out you guys follow tribal law.  I figured I’d just muddle through this whole adopted into the pack thing as I went.”

“Muddle?” Jacob scowled.  “You dope. Why do you think we adopted you in the first place?”

Harry shrugged. “Blood that is toxic to vampires and a hero complex?”

Jacob rolled his eyes.  “Those would make you a pretty decent ally, but the truth of it is that you are Leah’s mate.”

Harry blinked.  “Mate? She can’t even stand me.  I mean yeah she’s a looker, but I don’t know a thing about her.”

Jacob laughed.  “It’s biology, Harry.  You two were meant to be together.  You share a bond. The problem is that Leah is trying to fight it.”

Harry scowled at what Jacob said.  “You mean like fate.”

Jacob shrugged. “I guess.  I mean it’s really not so bad.  Just look at me and Nessie. I mean it’s not ideal, but we tend to complement each other.”

Harry’s scowl deepened. Was Jacob actually trying to get him to accept this? Didn’t Jacob understand how much fate had already screwed with his life? “Maybe Leah has the right idea,” Harry finally said as he went back to working on the bike.

Jacob looked at Harry worriedly.  “Harry, that’s not the right attitude to take with this.  It’ll only hurt you and Leah.”

“I don’t recall asking your opinion about my personal life, Chief,” Harry growled as he checked the fuel line.

Jacob shook his head again.  “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Leah woke for the third morning in a row panting heavily and with her skin tingling all over.  “There is no way it could be that good,” she mumbled to herself.

“What was that dear?” she heard from the foot of her bed.

Leah popped up to find her mother putting a stack of fresh laundry on her desk.  “Mom! I..ah...”

Sue Clearwater chuckled at her daughter’s discomfort.  She put down her basket and sat down on the side of the bed.  “Why don’t you tell me what’s had you so wound up lately?”

Leah huffed.  “Don’t you already know?  I mean, Jacob and Seth know so I figured one of them would have said something by now.”

Sue shook her head.  “I did ask your brother but he said it wasn’t his story to tell.  I tried to push but apparently Jacob’s put a gag on the subject.”

Leah goggled at her mother.  Jacob had gagged the rest of the pack?  It was so...alpha-like she didn’t know how to respond.  She looked back at her mother to see her understanding smile and sighed.  “I’ve imprinted.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be a good thing?” Sue asked.  “You don’t sound very happy about it.”

Leah fell back onto the bed.  “It’s not someone on the reservation.  He’s moody, he’s sarcastic, he’s just as messed up as Hermione and he’s her best friend.  He’s living with the Cullens and I think he’s becoming friends with the mind reader too. He’s British and has this fancy sounding accent that makes me feel like I’m some backwater hick.  And he stares at me which makes me all tingly and if Jacob wasn’t there I’d probably jump him on the spot. That’s another thing. Jacob’s always with him and that stupid motorcycle!”

Sue held her hand up to her face to hide her grin.  “Oh dear. He sounds just terrible.”

Leah groaned.  “He’s perfect. He’s amazing and I hate myself for feeling like this about someone I don’t even know.”

“Leah, sweetheart, you know there’s nothing wrong with it,” her mother soothed.  “It’s just biology with a little bit of magic thrown in to make it interesting.”

“But I didn’t want this!” Leah nearly shouted.  “Just like being a wolf. It wasn’t my choice! When will I get to choose the path my life takes?  When do I get a say in my future?”

Sue furrowed her brow.  “Do you think he’s the type of man who wouldn’t let you make your own decisions?”

“I don’t know,” Leah said miserably.  “And I’m too afraid to ask. From what I’ve heard he’s been pushed around by fate as much as I have.”

“So sending Charlie to threaten him with jail time if he hurts you is probably the wrong thing to do?” Sue asked with a smile.

“Mom!”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

“Of all the conceited arrogant bullshite I have ever been handed!”   Harry ranted as he paced back and forth in the room. “And the smug little mutt has the gall to sit there and act like its some good thing!  Oh yes! Just bloody marvelous! Lets just tell Harry what to do again! He’s a good little trooper! Oh they don’t know a thing about each other?  No problem, it’s not like his fecking opinion matters!”

Rosalie held up her hand in a pausing gesture before speaking.  “Just out of curiosity even though I’m more than a bit amused at someone besides me bitching about Jacob, but why aren’t you ranting about this to Jasper or Edward?”

“They both ran for the hills when they saw me coming,” Harry muttered.  “And before you ask, so did Nessie and Bella.”

Rosalie sighed and shook her head.  “Well, I can’t let you kill Jacob due to it making Renesmee very sad.  As for the whole imprinting thing, I’ve understood it to be more biology than some vast unknowable entity that is way too involved in the affairs of others.  It could be that you two just have to knock boots and be on your way.”

“Magic’s never that simple,” Harry groused as he flopped into a chair.  “That’s the rub in all this. If it’s magic then it could screw us both up and make us miserable until we go along with it.  It could take away her shifter ability for all I know or possibly my magic. Not that the latter is that much of a loss.”

Rosalie cleared out her ear and looked at him again.  “Correct me if I’m wrong but did you say that losing your magic was no big loss?  The thing you have been using rather regularly for the last several years and according to Nee is tied directly to your life force?”

Harry groaned and looked skyward.  “Just because I’m not actively suicidal doesn’t mean that I’m not looking forward to it all ending.”

“That is an exceedingly stupid outlook on life.”

The sigh from Harry sounded like air being let out of a tire.  “I feel beaten, Rose. It’s like I just want to stop and fall over dead but something won’t let me. It’s like that one character from those Anne Rice novels that wants to die but just keeps existing.”

Rose snorted before responding.  “Harry, Harry, Harry. Always whining.”

Harry shot Rose a glare.  “It’s not funny.”

Rose looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning.  “Yeah, it sorta is. Here you are whining and grousing over someone wanting to give you a temporary version of what you are looking for.”  At Harry’s confused stare, Rose continued. “The French do call it the little death.”

Harry blinked then blushed.  “Oh. Yeah. I think it’s a little more than that though.  Unless you want to consider the possibility that Jacob and Nessie could be doing that now.”

“Not if Jacob wants to keep his bits attached,” Rose responded far too sweetly before turning back to a more serious expression.  “You and Leah however are both adults and at least cognitive of your wants and desires. My advice is that if it’s just simple biology, do the deed and see if it takes care of the issue.  If it’s more then the two of you sit down and sort it out like adults. Moaning and whining about it is not going to make the issue go away.”

Harry blinked and looked at Rose.  “That was surprisingly helpful. Thanks Rose.”

“I have my moments,” Rose deadpanned.

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Leah fidgeted nervously in the diner.  She was already regretting promising Max a free dinner to pick her brain but wasn’t sure where else she could get the information she wanted.  That Max refused to talk until her jalapeno bacon cheeseburger had been thoroughly demolished wasn’t helping. Honestly, watching the girl eat was like watching a train wreck.  You wanted to turn away but you just couldn’t.

As she polished off the last of the sandwich and dipped a homemade potato chip into a cup of guacamole Max finally looked at Leah and asked, “Alright my sister in all but blood, what insanely girly problem do you have that you can’t talk to your mother about?”

“What can you tell me about Harry Potter?” Leah asked without preamble.

“You mean the boy who might make me suck a dick?” was Max’s crude response.

“Max!” Leah huffed.  “This is why I can’t take you anywhere!”

Max waved off her complaint with a laugh.  “I cast a privacy charm the second I sat down.  No one will hear us. Why do you need to know about Harry?”

“I just need to know, you know, what kind of person he is,” Leah hedged.

Max narrowed her eyes.  “Last I heard you couldn’t even stand to be in the same general area as him.  What changed?”

Leah groaned.  “Just please answer the question.  I think that garbage pile you called a burger was worth at least that.”

“Fine, fine,” Max acquiesced.  “Unfortunately I don’t know that much.  Just what I’ve read in the papers and what Hermione has said but he seems like an okay guy.  Been knocked around a bit but always manages to get back up. He’s a big deal in British wizarding society but he’s either a hero or the next dark lord depending on who you ask and when you ask them.  According to Hermione he’s selfless to a fault but too damn moody for his own good. He played Quidditch through school but again according to Hermione that was just so he could fly.” She took a long look at Leah to gauge her interest.  “And personally I wouldn’t mind a nice long ride on his broom.”

Leah’s gaze snapped back to Max’s face and she growled, actually growled in the back of her throat.  “One, quit being crass. Two, you don’t like men so you wouldn’t enjoy it as much as you fantasize about.”

“And three,” Max interrupted.  “You want me to back off your mate.”

Leah gaped.  “Jacob told you?”

“No, but you just did,” Max snorted.  “Come on Leah, how long have we known each other?  You’ve been a mess since he left the first time and since he’s been back, you’ve been a moody bitch. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that you’ve imprinted on him.  Now the real question is are you going to go along with it or are you going to fight it like you do everything else in your life?”

“I don’t fight everything,” Leah protested.

“You fought going to the reservation school, you fought breaking up with Sam, you fought the change.  Hell, Leah I wouldn’t be surprised if your mom said they had to drag you out of her womb!” Max sat back and crossed her arms over her chest.  “So, fighting or accepting?”

Leah sighed and dropped her head.  “I’ve been fighting it. I just want to make a choice for myself for once!  And like you said, he’s been knocked around a bit, too. What if he doesn’t want any part of it?  He can just walk away.”

Max reached over and slapped Leah on the back of the head.  “No he can’t, you idiot. This isn’t like imprinting on a Mundane.  The magic that draws you to him pulls at him too. You two break this and it could kill both of you.”

Leah looked startled.  “But, but...he’s just a guy, not a shifter.”

“He is a wizard, Leah,” Max explained slowly as if talking to a child.  “Magic is a part of our life. It runs in our veins and makes up our very being.”  She held out her hand generating a small ball of light. “I could no sooner give up my magic than you could give up breathing and still function.  Don’t kid yourself into believing that this is a one-sided thing. I’d be willing to bet that he can feel you, he just doesn’t know what it is. As for making your own choices, I’ve seen some of the choices you’ve made, Leah.  No offence but you’ve got taste for shit in men. Let Fate take this one.”

“You are a horrible friend,” Leah hissed.

“Horrible friends are ones that let you lie to yourself,” Max shot back.  “Good friends are the ones that tell you that you’re hurting yourself and someone else for no good reason.  I’m the kind of friend that will force you to look at a situation honestly whether you want to or not and make you do something about it before I do it for you.  I’m not just your friend, I’m your fucking sister and I’m older so don’t make me pull rank.”

“You’re a week and a half older than me!” Leah protested.  She then slumped back in the chair. “So neither one of us can ignore it.  I wonder if he’s fighting it.”

“If he even knows what it is,” Max said.  “You need to talk to him, explain it. Better yet, I’ll get you a couple books.  I’ve heard Jacob’s half-assed explanation and there’s some things you guys seem not to know about.  Especially when you throw a magical into the mix.”

“Like what?” Leah asked.

“Well, some of it depends on his family line,” Max began.  “Other’s his power level, affinities. I’ve heard rumors about magically amplified orgasms that have literally blown the roof off the house.  Now I’m sure there’s no problem with his power levels - he did defeat a dark lord - but I don’t know anything about his heritage. You need to talk to him after you’ve read what I’m going to loan you.”

Leah cocked an eyebrow.  “Why do you have these books?”

Max rolled her eyes.  “My adopted family are all wolf shifters and I’m a romantic at heart.  And yes, I think the whole destined mate thing is romantic. I just haven’t been lucky enough to find more than Ms. Right Now so far.”  She shoved the last chip in her mouth and stood from the table. “Come on, the books are back at my apartment. You can read through them and we can talk about any questions you have.  I’ll drive you back to the res before dinner.”

Leah snorted.  “You just want to wrangle an invitation from Mom to stay.”

“Too right.”  Max paused. “Wait, Seth isn’t cooking tonight is he?”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

“What is that noise?” Edward complained.

Harry gave the eternal teen a gimlet glare.  “That is called music. Specifically, music recorded after 1950.  Something I know you are wholly unfamiliar with but for those of us born in the modern era it’s very entertaining.”

“You are tarnishing my finely tuned sound system with that rubbish,” Edward nearly growled.  “And why must it be so loud? You’ll vibrate the house apart!”

Harry snorted.  “Well, it is called ‘rock’ music.  It’s meant to be played loud to either express your feelings or drown your thoughts.”

Edward rolled his eyes.  “But why do you have to play it on  my system?  The system I spent weeks getting perfectly balanced to play my music.  Why not Emmetts? He listens to this...stuff.”

“The system is in my room and I was told to make myself at home,”  Harry began. “And if you’ve forgotten, Emmett still lives in his room with Rosalie.  I may have had an unconscious death wish at one point but I assure you I’m over it now.”  He frowned in thought for a minute. “And if the system is so important, why didn’t you move it into your house?”

“Esme had one installed when she decorated the house,” Edward explained.  “I left this one so we’d have it if we had to stay up here for whatever reason.”  He crossed his arms over his chest. “Besides, it was my room first.”

Harry gaped.  “Are you pouting?  You are! Oh Merlin, you’re such a big girl’s blouse!”

“I’m not pouting!” the vampire retorted.  “I just don’t like seeing state of the art equipment being abused!”

Harry chuckled.  “Fine, fine. Why don’t you take me into town and show me where I can get my own system so yours will be safe from the bad old rock music.”

Edward’s eyes lit up but before he could agree Bella was beside him, steering him back out the door.  “Oh no you don’t. If you buy any more electronics we’ll have to build an extension and I know if you go anywhere near the store you’ll buy something.”  She turned to Harry. “Rose is waiting for you down in the car. She helped put Emmett’s system together so she knows what she’s doing. I’m taking him home before he gets any ideas.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

It wasn’t long before there was another party on the Cullen property, this one for Hermione’s birthday.  Leah watched from the treeline, not wanting to be a part of the festivities but also not entirely being able to resist the pull of Harry’s presence.  It had been that way since Jacob had apparently told Harry about her imprinting on the wizard.

According to Jacob, Harry was of the same opinion as she was, so then why was it that she needed to be closer to him?  She had gone through all the books Max had and was no closer to an answer. The only hint was something about family magics that made absolutely no sense.  She finally sat down and watched the assembled vampires, witches, wizards and wolves celebrate another year of “life” for a girl who would never age.

“They seem to be having fun,” a voice said beside her, starling Leah and making her jump away defensively.   She found herself staring at the blonde haired witch friend of Hermione’s that she was damn certain was still at the party.  A quick glance back toward the party confirmed her certainty. Turning back to the one just a few feet away she saw the witch had a small device in her hand that was also attached to a small chain looped around her neck.  “Time Turner,” the blonde replied with a mischievous smile, “When you absolutely have to be in two places at the same time.”

“What do you want?” Leah asked with a growl.

Luna shrugged and sat down.  “World peace, a guy who will put up with my weirdness and give me a good mind blanking orgasm every night, and my friends to be happy.  You know, the usual.”

Leah shifted cautiously back into sitting next to Luna.  “And what does any of that have to do with why you are here?”

Luna cocked her head in thought.  “I guess it doesn’t, but I don’t often get a chance to watch my friends being happy anymore.  Hermione, Harry and George keep pulling me in and getting me to participate in the happiness. I never get to just watch anymore.”  

Leah looked at the odd girl for a moment. “Watching makes you happy?” 

“Watching makes me feel safe,”  Luna corrected absently. “If I’m just watching, there isn’t a chance I’ll say or do something stupid.  By the way, I apologize for what you are about to see down there. I didn’t realize Seth would be watching.”

Leah was about to ask what she was talking about when she saw the other Luna lift her top off in Max’s direction only to accidentally also give Seth a show.  This in turn caused Leah’s little brother to become momentarily catatonic. Leah wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that for a moment. 

After she regained her bearings, Leah turned back to the witch.  “Alright, I know flashing Seth was accidental, but why were you flashing Max?”

Luna rolled her eyes.  “I was getting fed up with the flirting.  Is it flattering? Yes, but I’m just not interested in women.  I figured if I shocked her, then I could get away from her long enough that the party would end and I could just go back to what I was doing before coming here.”

“Oh?  And what was that?”

Luna looked at Leah for a second before turning back to the party.  “A piece of advice, Miss Clearwater. Don’t use helping others with their problems to hide from your own.  It doesn’t help. You just end up more muddled than when you started. Even if they’re happier for it.” Before Leah could protest, Luna continued.  “Hermione is the one to go to with your problem concerning Harry’s family magic and Harry sometimes needs to be smacked in the face with something before he realizes he’s being an arse.”

Luna then stood and brushed off her clothing.  “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go see a dog about a man.  You could say it’s a serious situation.”

Leah watched as the young woman disappeared with a pop and then turned back to the party.  She watched as the blonde witch at the party led Seth over to the table blushing and apologizing profusely.  A part of her thought they made a cute couple before dismissing the idea. She scanned the party again before realizing that she hadn’t seen Harry recently.

“You know that this could be considered stalking,” his voice called out to her from a few feet away.  

Leah turned and looked at him with a bit of annoyance.  There he was, this skinny (well not that skinny any more.  In fact he was looking more than a bit like the athletes that she used to fantasize about when she was younger) messy haired, green eyed bane of her sanity.  She kept her eyes on his and kept herself from letting said gaze drift any lower. “I wasn’t stalking. Trust me, if I didn’t have to be here, I wouldn’t.”

Harry ran his hand through his hair.  “Something tells me that it isn’t under Jacob’s orders.”

“You know damn well it isn’t,” Leah hissed back at him.  “So why don’t you go back to the party and enjoy yourself.”

Harry shot a glance back then snorted.  “I think the only one having any fun down there at the moment are Seth and Luna.  Hermione is already trying to drag Jasper and Alice back to their house for a more ‘intimate’ celebration and Jacob and Nessie are trying to figure out how to leave without causing the whole group to become suspicious.”

“And the others?”  Leah asked curiously.

Harry shook his head and sat down.  “This whole thing feels like it was done for my benefit.  They’re trying to show me that Hermione is okay. The thing is, I know she’s happy and stupidly in love with Jasper and Alice.  It was just when Ron shot that spell off and it hit Hermione…” He looked down with a sad smile as Hermione finally managed to drag her two lovers out of the party and presumably back to their home.  “She was my first you know,” he whispered. “I guess that I should tell you that. She was my first friend and my first love. First lover too, not that I can remember it.”

Leah looked at him incredulously.  “How can you not remember your first time?”

“Overpowered memory charm,” Harry responded.

“Was it that bad?” Leah asked incredulously.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.  “Actually a bunch of guilt on Hermione’s behalf and her trying to fix things.  It was during the war.”

Leah nodded absently.  “Max mentioned something about the two of you being war heroes.”

Harry frowned.  “War hero is a polite way of calling someone a killer.  I don’t know about Hermione, but I’m no hero. I’m just someone who was trying to survive and lost his whole family in the process.”

Leah felt the urge to reach out to him but resisted, unsure of what his reaction would be.  A few minutes later, he stood back up and started walking back towards the house. “If you can do something to get rid of this imprinting thing then I suggest you do it,”  he called over his shoulder. “I’m too much of a bad bet for anyone.”

She watched him enter the house before she shifted and went back towards her house, a new sadness cloaking her heart.  If it wasn’t for the imprinting, Leah would swear she was falling for him. This moody, sad, lonely teen was bringing back flashes of all the boys she pined after growing up, from various rock singers right up to Sam before he met Emily and became all super alpha and replaced his head with his ass.

_I guess Max isn’t the only romantic around here_ , Leah thought to herself as she loped through the woods.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Charlie, a bit of Black history and Max does something stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Twilight and related characters are the creation and property of Stephenie Meyer. Harry Potter and related characters are the creation and property of J. K. Rowling. All rights belong to them and we are writing this without permission. No money is being made from this, so we hope they do not come seeking any, as we have none. Scenes of a very mature and graphic nature are detailed within these lines. Parental discretion is not only advised but highly encouraged. Really, what kind of parent lets their kids read about graphic sex on the internet?

Chapter 4

 

“You want what now?” Hermione asked in confusion.

“I need to know about Potter’s magical heritage,” Leah responded gruffly.  “It has to do with his relation to the pack.” Well it wasn’t a complete lie.  It did deal with his relation to her and she was the pack’s Beta. So technically it did involve the pack.  Tangentially.

Hermione looked at her for a minute before speaking.  “What about me? I spend as much if not more time with the pack as he does.  Shouldn’t you be worried about me as well?”

“You’re different,” Leah growled.  “It has to do with family magics according to the book Max leant me.”  She fought the wince at mentioning Max. Leah really didn’t want the bushy haired vampire butting her nose into what is technically still a personal affair.  So what if it involved the Leech’s best friend and she was his first time. That the bitch erased his memory of it. Leah forced back the anger at Hermione. Right now she needed the bitch vampire’s help.

Jasper cocked an eye at Leah’s spike in emotion but did nothing to calm it.  Alice on the other hand was looking completely confused at Leah’s actions. Apparently Jasper hadn’t said anything to the two of them.  Hermione on the other hand was deep in thought. “I could see if I can get you a copy of a book on the various family lines, but Harry would be a better choice when trying to find out about family magics.  I know he’s been in his family vault and likely looked through the family Grimoire at least once. I wish I could do more for you. Perhaps if you could tell me what it’s about then I could be more help.”

“Jacob has put it under a gag until I-we’ve discussed it with Potter.  Right now, anything you could give me would be a help.”

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment before responding.  “Well off hand I know that Harry is descended from the Peverells and that his grandmother was Dorea Black.”  

Leah winced.  “Black?”

Hermione nodded absently.  “Yes, I believe Billy and Jacob are distantly related as was Harry’s godfather Sirius Black.”

Leah fought the urge to groan.  “Lovely. Well, that may be a place to start from at least.  Let me know how much the book costs and I’ll reimburse you.”

“Oh no need for that,”  Hermione countered. “Anything I can do to help.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Harry was riding down the road towards the reservation when he heard the sound of a siren and noticed the flashing lights in the side mirror.  Pulling to the side of the road, Harry pulled out his license and registration and set the kickstand as the officer walked up to him. “Something wrong officer?” he asked in his most polite voice.

The officer looked over the paperwork and license before handing it back.  “Been getting reports of someone out riding a motorcycle without a helmet near the reservation.  I noticed that your license is out of state so you might not know it’s a ticketable offence here.”

“I didn’t,” Harry responded honestly. “I’ll remember from now on.”

The officer looked at him for another moment.  “Where are you heading if you don’t mind my asking?”

Harry blinked.  “Um, Jacob Black’s place.  He’s been helping me undo some of the things that my godfather had done to the bike when he had it.”

The officer raised an eyebrow.  “Anything illegal?”

Harry sighed and looked sheepish.  “Nothing dangerous, but yes it would cause some problems with certain authorities if it were discovered.”

“But you are undoing them,” the officer said pointedly.

“Yes sir.”

The officer nodded in acceptance.  “I’ll follow you to the Blacks. If he confirms what you said the I’ll let you off with a warning.  He should also have a spare helmet you can borrow until you get your own.” He started going back to his car but paused mid way.  “Keep it under twenty-five.”

“Yes sir,”  Harry answered in resignation.

Even with the slower speed, it was only about fifteen minutes before they were at Jacob’s and Harry could tell that the officer made Jacob more than a little nervous.  An explanation of Jacobs nervousness ironically came from Nessie.

“Grandpa, what are you doing out here?” asked the apparent teen.

“This young man says he knows Jacob,” the officer explained.  “I wanted to make sure that he wasn’t just giving me a story.”

Jacob seemed to be relieved at that.  “Yeah Charlie, this is Harry. He’s staying with the Cullens and is an old friend of Hermione’s.  I’ve been helping him work on his bike.”

Charlie gave Jacob a look.  “Jake how many times do I have to tell you?"

Jacob rolled his eyes.  “When the uniform is on, it’s Chief Swan.”

Charlie gave a grunt of acceptance before continuing.  “Make sure he has a helmet before he leaves today and make sure all the illegal stuff is off it before it’s inspected.”  He then looked at Harry. “I’m letting you off with a warning this time. Make sure I don’t see you without a helmet again.”

“Yes sir,” Harry answered quickly.

Charlie nodded back at Jacob, stepped over to give Nessie a hug and the returned to his car before driving off.  As the car pulled out of sight, Nessie muttered, “Well that was a close one.”

Harry turned to the two and cocked an eye.  “Something I should be aware of?”

Nessie blushed a bit.  “Jacob and I were making out before you and Grandpa showed up.”

Harry winced and started pushing his bike into the garage.  “Didn’t need to know that Nessie. Now I’ll have to get someone to obliviate that before I’m in the presence of your father.”

“Oh Daddy said kissing was okay as long as Jacob kept his hands above the clothing.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he knelt down and pulled out his wand.  “Of course he did. How old are you again?”

“Actual or effective age?”

“Effective,” Harry and Jacob choroused.

Nessie giggled as she sat on a nearby bench.  “Fourteen. Are you going to do magic today?”

“Well undoing magic,”  Harry answered. “There are still a few things that have to be taken off before I can get Sheriff Hart to okay it.  Basically, anything that violates the Statute of Secrecy. Hermione explained that to you, right?”

“Not in front of non-magicals unless it’s a matter of personal safety,” Nessie parroted.  “Also don’t use magic on a non-magical without a damn good reason. Sam’s fair game though.”

Harry shook his head.  “She really has an ax against Sam,”

“Sam Uley is a tool,” Nessie deadpanned.

Harry looked at Jacob when he didn’t immediately defend the other Alpha.  

Jacob shrugged.  “Nessie has a right to insult Sam since he tried to kill her.”

Harry snorted and went back to work.  “Fair enough.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Leah decided it was best to wait until after a council meeting before approaching Billy about what Hermione told her.  Of course the only way to do that also involved Sheriff Hart as the two were constantly having to hold Sam after the meeting and verbally beat some sense in him.  God, what did she ever see in that pompous autocratic ass? 

She was waiting through Sam’s latest edict about closing off the through way to Harper’s Hollow and how his pack was more than capable of fighting off anything the “wand wavers” would have to stop him when Sheriff Hart said.  “Fine Sam. You don’t want anyone from Harpers Hollow on the Rez, I can’t stop you from doing that.” When Sam started to look like he won a victory, old Abe continued. “Just like I can’t stop them from hunting down your pack as dangerous magical creatures endangering good honest wizarding folk.”

Sam blinked.  “Wait. What?”

Abe looked at Sam with all the bearing of an aged grandfather looking to scold a petulant child.  “You seem to be under the mistaken belief that the worst one of us can do is send some birds at you.  You’d be wrong in that assumption. Dead wrong, son. Before you start tryin’ to start a war I guarantee you can’t win, why don’t you talk to one of the war veterans from that dust up they had in Britain.  Now I know you and Miss Granger are not on the best of terms, so I would suggest that Potter boy that’s been hangin’ around Jacob. He’s a bit less likely to shove your head further up your ass than it already is and can tell you exactly what a wizard or witch can do as it’s likely been done to him or his in one way or another.”

“Wait,” Sam said in confusion.  “They’re war veterans? They can’t be more than twenty.”

“Try nineteen for Mister Potter,” Abe replied.  “That boy has been fighting for his life since he was in diapers and that young lady you seem to enjoy pissing off has been in his back pocket since he was eleven keeping him alive. You’ve faced vampires and maybe the occasional stray cougar or grizzly.  He’s faced off against wizards with years of experience on him, trolls, dragons and things that literally make you relive the worst moments of your life.” Abe then held up his wand, pointed it at the fireplace and sent a fireball hurtling towards its target, igniting the log without so much as singeing the surrounding mantle.  “Something to think on.”

Sam looked more nervous and unsure than ever, so Leah thought to soften the reaction.  “I’ve also imprinted on him.” Leah winced as Sam seemed to take it like a physical blow.  She noticed that Billy and Abe looked at her in shock as well, so Jacob hadn’t shared the information with them either.  Leah looked away nervously. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see something she hadn’t in a long while in Sam Uley’s face: concern.

“Is that’s what’s been wrong these past few months?”  he asked. “Is he fighting the bond?”

“No,” Leah answered.  “Well, he has the last couple weeks but that isn’t the problem.  No, I was fighting it.”

“Leah,” Sam sighed.  “Why?”

Leah gave a huff before responding.  “Because I’m a stubborn bitch and have shit taste in men.”  She pulled away from Sam and stepped toward Abe and Billy. “Give us some time to work out our mess and I’ll try to get Harry to sit down and talk with you.  I don’t think it would be too hard. He seems to be harder on himself than anyone else.”

Sam paused and nodded before leaving.  Leah hoped he would let her pack handle this as she wasn’t sure how well Harry would take Sam’s abrupt and abrasive manner.  She instead turned to Billy and gave him a weak smile. “I hear you and Harry are distantly related.”

Billy snorted and shook his head.  “Of all the things you kids could have been hiding, I’d have never thought it’d be something like this.  What possessed you to fight imprinting?”

“Honestly?  Sam and Jacob.”

Abe scratched his head in confusion.  “You’ll have to forgive an old law man but what do those two have to do with this?”

Billy shook his head and chuckled.  “She was hung up on both of them before they became imprinted on their respective mates.” He grinned at the startled and mortified groan that came from Leah.  “You don’t hide your emotions nearly as well as you like to believe. So, instead of accepting that this might be a better match for you, you instead start fighting it to prove what?  That you don’t need help finding someone to love you?”

Leah sighed and flopped down in a chair.  “More that I didn’t want it. I really don’t know what I was thinking.   It was just…” She let out another huff of frustration and raked her hand through her hair.  “Alright, Sam and I were pretty much a screwed up relationship. I know that. When he imprinted on Emily though, it felt like he was just looking for a way out and was too chicken shit to tell me to my face.  Then Jacob gets this big romantic hard on about how great it’s all supposed to be and keeps hoping that Bella and he will get together.” she shot an accusatory glare towards Billy. “Urged on by you, I might add.”

Billy shrugged.  “I won’t deny it.  Charlie and I have been good friends for years. I won’t deny the thought of my son marrying his daughter was a dream of mine.” 

“Still,” Leah continued. “When Bella married Cullen I thought I’d finally have a chance to get him to notice me as more than just a member of the pack.  Then she gives birth to Renesmee and it’s all ripped away again. So when I…” She could feel the wetness start to run down her face and angrily brushed it away.  “So when I saw Harry and knew, I decided then and there that I wasn’t going to become all stupidly devoted to someone I had no way of knowing. I wasn’t going to be weak like Jacob and Sam.”

Abe shook his head in exasperation.  “Harry must be rolling in his grave to have such a mule headed daughter.”

Billy snorted.  “Are you kidding?  I can feel the pride radiating off his corpse from here.  The idiot always did have more pride and stubbornness than sense.  How did you think he and Sue ended up together instead of her and Charlie?  Harry was just more persistent. Of course if that hadn’t happened then Bella wouldn’t have been born and my son wouldn’t have Nessie.  Guess it all works out in the end.”

Abe shot Leah a look.  “Has it? You still being an idiot and risking both yours and Mister Potter’s lives?”

Leah winced at the obvious signs of disappointment in Abe’s eye and looked down.  “I’m not actively fighting it anymore, but Harry’s trying to discourage me from approaching him.  I’ve um, been reading some books Max lent me about imprinting and wizards so that I could try to fix things between Harry and I.  It said something about family magics and I was pointed toward Hermione by one of their friends. Anyway, when I asked Hermione about it, it came up that Harry might be distantly related to the Blacks and…”  Leah shrugged. 

“And you’re worried you may have screwed up things in your own pack,” Billy supplied with a hint of humor.  “Well aside from Harry, the last time I met with any of the Blacks in anything close to a formal capacity wasn’t exactly either of our finest moments.”

Abe snorted at that. “Oh you could say that.  One hell of a bar fight however.”

“Bar fight?” Leah asked, her curiosity piqued.

“You don’t need to know that,” Billy barked with a glare before turning the glare on Abe.  “And you best not be telling her either.”

Abe shrugged completely unfazed and winked at Leah.  “I’ll just leave it for Charlie to hold over your head since he was one of the deputies that had to clear it up.”

“I forgot about that,” Billy groaned before shaking his head.  “Anyway, I don’t think there will be any problems and Harry’s far enough removed from anyone on the reservation that there shouldn’t be any issues.  Heck, him being distantly related to us might ease some people’s fears once the whole imprinting thing gets out, and it will get out eventually Leah.  Stuff like this always does.”

Leah nodded and looked down.  “I just hope Max doesn’t do anything stupid before Harry and I can sort out what’s going on.”

“Maxine knows about this?” Abe nearly shouted as he headed for the door.  “Ah hell.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Harry was relaxing in the living room, reading a book on motorcycle repair when there came a knock at the door.  He was just about to get up when Edward waved him off and answered instead. He was just returning to his book when he heard Edward call out.  “Irate witch incoming, Harry.”

He again looked up to see a clearly angry Max staring at him with an apologetic Edward off to the side behind her.

“And you let her in why?” Harry asked, more than a little curious.

Edward shrugged.  “She pulled the witch card and you probably need to hear what she has to say.”

“What if I don’t want to hear what she has to say?” Harry returned.

Edward raised an eyebrow.  “Do you really want her dragging in Hermione?”

Harry winced.  “Good point.” He laid down the book and looked up at Max.  “Fine. What have I done to piss you off, Max?”

Max looked at Edward who either took the hint or already knew what this was about and left.  Once they were alone, Max turned back to Harry. “I understand that you were informed about Leah imprinting on you.”  Max held up a hand forestalling his protest. “I’m not here to yell, plead, or cajole you into a course of action. I am simply here to impart some information to you that may not have been made available because Jacob is an idiot and the wolves aren’t aware of issues that may arise when a witch or wizard is imprinted upon.”

“And why do you care?” Harry asked in curiosity.

Max visibly bit back her anger and was actually trying to remain calm.  “Because I love both Leah and Hermione and don’t want to see them hurt because you are being a thick headed moron.  I acknowledge that Leah has been equally moronic in this situation and I have already raked her over the coals for her stupidity.  However, I was under the impression that you were ignorant of what was going on until Jacob let it slip that he’d told you. So I am going on the assumption that it’s your own lack of knowledge that is making you act this catastrophically stupid and not some insane death wish.”

“And I take it you are going to enlighten me as well as insult me oh wise one,” Harry shot back, his own irritation starting to rise to the surface. 

Max rolled her eyes.  “Look jackass, the thing that Jacob left out because he didn’t know is that imprinting is not entirely a biological process.  Magic ties the two of you together, meaning that unlike when a wolf bonds to a non-magical this bond is permanent and could possibly kill the two of you.”

“Possibly,” Harry countered.  “As in you don’t know for sure.”

“Only because no one has been stupid enough to fight the pain and extreme bouts of emotional turmoil long enough to find out,” Max answered.  “What we do know is that when one half of the bond dies, the other follows soon after, so you’ll have to forgive me if I’m not particularly looking forward to watching my sister in all but blood waste away because the boy who can’t get his head out of his ass wants to play martyr.”

Harry stood, still trying to keep his anger and magic in check.  “Why is it that every mother fecking bastard and bitch who somehow mastered waving a wand without cutting bits off themselves feels they have the fecking right to barge into my life and fecking tell me what to fecking do?” 

“I’m not-”

“Shut it,” Harry growled as the air became charged around him.  “I’ve had it with people butting into my life and trying to dictate how I should live it.  I don’t care if it’s wizards, witches, vampires, wolves, Magic or fecking fate itself. I’m done being treated like some little toy soldier that can be ordered around.  What gives you the fecking right to come in here and insult me and talk down to me like I’m some wet behind the ears firstie, you pumped up opinionated bitch.”

“Look asshole-”

“No!” Harry shouted.  “You look! I am here as a guest of the Cullens, not you!  You are yelling at me about something that is between myself and Leah, which again does not involve you!  Your opinion was neither sought after nor particularly wanted!”

“If you’d just-”

“SHUT UP!” At Harry’s shout, every window in the room shattered.  Almost immediately afterward, a wolf slammed through the front door and raced across the room grabbing Max and spiriting her out the back.  This was followed by two other wolves, Renesmee and of all people Carlisle Cullen tackling Harry and jabbing something into his arm. Harry was about to shout at them to get them to let him go when he suddenly felt very lightheaded and everything went black.

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Leah threw Max against a tree none too gently before shifting back into her human form.  “What the hell, Max!”

Max looked up defiantly as she pulled out her wand.  “I just went in there to talk some sense into him.”

“Oh that seemed to go splendidly,” Leah snarked as she watched the witch heal herself.  “Let me guess, you went in there all American badass and completely forgot you were dealing with someone who went through a fucking war.  Jesus, this is about as dumb as when you jumped Sam for our first fight.”

Max winced and looked away.  “Yeah, it wasn’t one of my brighter moments.”  She then pulled off her shirt and handed it to Leah.

Leah ran her hand through her hair and then took the shirt.  “What the fuck were you thinking?”

“I was thinking I didn’t want to lose my sister without putting up a fight!” Max wiped angrily at her face.  “I already lost Mom and I’m not about to go through that again because some tea swilling jackhole thinks a stiff upper lip will make it go away.”

Leah sighed and sat on the ground next to Max.  “He’s not a jackhole. He’s actually a sweet guy according to what I’ve seen.  Hell, everyone but you seems to like him when he’s not beating himself up. He even tried to get me to give up on him and said he was a bad bet.” She let out a small laugh at that.  

“You always did have shit taste in men,” Max muttered before laughing herself.

“Says the lesbian who keeps making cracks about fucking him.”

“Meh, he doesn’t strike me as a bottom.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Harry came around with a near blinding headache and Seth of all people sitting in the room standing guard.  He was about to ask what happened when Seth spoke up softly. “We got Hermione to fix the windows. Hope you don’t mind, but we told her you had a panic attack.  Sorta figured you didn’t want her getting involved in this mess.” He glanced out towards the woods a little sadly before continuing. “I, uh, wanted to try to explain Max.  Not apologize for her because what she did was pretty stupid even by her standards. Just...I wanted to explain why she did what she did so you don’t just mop the floor with her the next time you see her.”

Harry wanted to snap at the kid and tell him to stay out of it too, but there was just something about Seth that made you feel guilty for yelling at him.  Almost like Luna in a way. But with her it was more he didn’t want to disappoint her. With Seth… Finally Harry sighed and nodded. “Fine. Go ahead.”

Seth took a breath and turned away from the window.  “Max’s mom died when I was really little, so I don’t know everything that happened then, but I know it was really long, drawn out and there wasn’t anything that could be done.  Sheriff Hart buried himself in his work and Max came to live with us for about five years when she then started going to the White School to learn magic. She and Leah shared a room until then and were pretty much inseparable.  Leah was there whenever Max would break down crying or couldn’t handle things. When Max came out about being gay, it was Leah she came out to first, even before her friends at the school. Leah is kinda to Max what Hermione is to you.”

Harry swallowed thickly and looked down.  “And if someone was going to do something to hurt Hermione, I’d be at their throat trying to get them to see reason too.”  Harry sighed and shook his head. “Honestly, I’m surprised that you aren’t trying to beat my head in for being a moron.”

Seth shrugged.  “Actually, even with all the mess of you two fighting the bond you are still the healthiest relationship that Leah’s ever had.”

Harry gave Seth a half smirk. “That’s not exactly reassuring, Seth.”  

Seth shrugged and stood.  “Didn’t mean it to be. I’m just giving you a little perspective.  What you do with it is your choice. However, know that if you hurt my sister I won’t be the only one after your ass and I doubt the Cullens will want to back you up.  Esme is actually quite fond of Leah.”

Harry watched Seth leave before lowering his head into his hands and sighing in frustration.  Why didn’t everyone see that he was doing this for Leah? He was a walking disaster. Everyone who got close to him ended up dead or worse.  He pretty much destroyed the Weasley family single handedly, Teddy’s parents were dead because of him. It didn’t matter what Dumbledore planned.  They were there because of him. Cedric died because of him. Fred died because of him.

“My aren’t we full of ourselves,” a feminine voice commented from out of nowhere.

Harry looked up and around for the source of the voice and not finding one until he spotted something he thought he’d never see: a white raven perched on the tree outside, looking at him disapprovingly.  “What the bloody hell?”

“Language,” he heard the woman’s voice again.  “Though I shouldn’t be surprised as you tend to belittle the sacrifice of others with your own self-pity.”

“Who are you?”  Harry asked. “I know you aren’t a normal raven.”

“Oh?  And what makes you think that it’s a raven talking to you?”

Harry shrugged and looked around.  “I don’t see anything else that could talk to me.”

“Oh? So the House couldn’t possibly talk?  Or the trees? Or the earth itself? So certain you are with your incomplete education at some wizarding academy.  Of course what should I expect of someone who thinks themselves responsible for all the evils of the world.”

Harry scowled.  “I am not going to argue with some disembodied voice.”

“Oh, so now I’m a disembodied voice.”  The woman’s voice now seemed amused. “I’m not sure if that’s an improvement or not.  I guess it doesn’t matter as I’m not going to have a battle of wits with an unarmed man.”

“Oi!” Harry glared at the raven, mostly since he’d feel kinda stupid glaring at a tree or air. 

“Well Harry James, you are doing a fine impression of a dimwitted pureblood with delusions of importance.  What else am I supposed to believe when you are taking the blame for people who were fighting dark witches and wizards before you were born?”

“Tonks wasn’t,” Harry countered, “and neither were Cedric and Fred.” 

“Tonks wasn’t about to let her mate fight alone,” the voice countered. “As for Cedric and Fred, both of them can be summed up in four words: Piss poor situational awareness.”

Harry growled.  “Who the fuck are you!”

The raven hopped up from its perch and flew directly at the window, passing through where the glass should be.  Once in the room, The raven transformed into a tall red haired, green eyed woman wearing a white robe. She looked at Harry with a stern yet amused glare.  “I don’t know Harry James, just who am I?”

Harry gaped for a moment.  “Mum?” He looked around for a second and sighed.  “I’m dreaming.”

“Even if you are,” Lily countered, “would it make it less real?”

Harry started to retort then paused.  “Dreams help us to see what we miss while we’re awake.”

“So you actually paid attention in Divination,” Lily commented with a grin.

“Well when Firenze took over the class,” Harry confirmed then sat down.  “So what am I missing?”

Lily took a seat on Harry’s bed and crossed her legs.  “You mean aside from completely ignoring Edward for the last couple months and the very panicky girl telling you that it’s your own magic that is drawing the two of you together?  How about the fact that you have completely disregarded a young woman that has never steered you wrong?”

Harry blinked in confusion.  “I haven’t even told Hermione about this.  How could I be disregarding her when she isn’t even aware-”

“Not Hermione,” Lily chided, cutting him off.  “Luna. She told you to look for home with your heart.  And here you are still stumbling through life convinced you have to do it on your own.”

“But I am on my own.”

“No Harry, you’re not.  Carlisle and Jasper were two very dear friends to your father and I when we needed them most.  Carlisle’s other children and his mate are just as loving and willing to do whatever it takes to help you along.  Hermione still loves you and would move Heaven and Earth just to see you smile again. George, Luna and Neville, Jacob, Renesmee, Chief Black and Seth, Sheriff Hart and his daughter.  Leah. They are all there for you in one way or another. They have become the family your father and I weren’t able to be there to provide. That is your home, Harry. Not some townhouse in London or a stick built cottage in the countryside.   Your home is in the hearts of your chosen family and the only key you’ll ever need to enter it is simply to let them in.”

“People who get too close to me get hurt,” Harry growled.

“People get hurt every day,” Lily countered.  “Pain and sorrow are unfortunately a part of life.  So are joy and comfort, two things that you are actively avoiding.  Worse, when you push that out of your life you not only hurt yourself but others around you.”

“Because they only push harder to get in,” Harry sighed in defeat.

“Because the world is further diminished by the lack of your presence,” Lily corrected.  “You can’t hide from the world and expect it to get better. The world only changes when people actively change it.  You want people to stop suffering then do what you can to make it a better world. Be a part of the better world you want to make.”

“But what if I’m the problem in the first place?” 

Lily sighed and shook her head.  “That’s Albus Dumbledore talking.  A fine example of how not to live your life.  A man so wrapped up in his own brilliance that everyone around him suffered for his hubris.  Did you know that he was supposed to be watching his sister when she was attacked by those boys in the village?  Or that he was the one that came up with most of Grindelwald’s plans before they had their little split? Albus knew something was off about Tom Riddle before he ever rose to become Voldemort, but did he ever try to change the boy’s path? He never even bothered to get Sirius a trial.  This is the man you are emulating. A man that would castigate your father and I for defending the household of a Muggleborn but do nothing to see the people doing the raids were punished.”

“But you were part of the Order of the Phoenix,” Harry said in confusion.  “Dumbledore was your leader.”

“James, Sirius and I were more in Frank and Edgar’s camp actually.” She then gave him an enigmatic smile.  “Of course if you’re talking about the overall leader, I’m afraid that title would go to three people and none of them were named Albus Dumbledore.  Interestingly, none of them were part of his resurrection of the group either. Though you would only be able to talk to one of them to find out why.”

“Why is it when I talk to people who have died I never get a straight answer?” Harry grumbled.

“I thought I was being straight forward,” Lily argued. “Go get the girl.  Be happy. If you want to change the world then do it. Don’t be a Dumbledore.  What about that isn’t clear?”

“She’s a good person,” Harry argued.  “She deserves better than a screw up like me.”

Lily chuckled.  “Here’s a bit of information for you Harry.  Everyone is a screw up on some level. Your father had a shite sense of humor.  Sirius was quite literally barking mad. Remus was a pussy. How he made it into Gryffindor is beyond me.  Hell, I’m woman enough to admit that I was a shallow bitch at Hogwarts and tried to sneak into Frank Longbottom’s bed when he was Head Boy.”

“What!”

“That’s what Alice screamed when I pulled the blankets back.” With that, Lily stood and made her way back to the window.  “I know you are every bit as stubborn as your father and I, Harry. I know I can’t change your mind or make you do something you don’t want to.  Just stop and think about why you are fighting this before you can’t change your mind.” She then turned back into the white raven and flew out through the window.

Harry sat there for a solid minute before the text alert on his phone jarred him back to consciousness.  When he checked he found a text from Luna stating simply, “Good boys listen to their mothers, Harry James.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Leah had just walked through the front door of her house when the phone rang.  Not thinking anything out of the ordinary she picked it up. “Clearwater Residence, Leah speaking.”

“Leah, please don’t hang up,” Alice said without preamble.  “I’m not trying to make you do anything or influence your decisions.  I just want to tell you what I saw.”

“Cullen?”  Leah blinked.  “You can see the wolves now?”

“It’s a recent development,” Alice confessed.  “Honestly it freaks me out a little. Especially when I have to redirect Edward because I see Nessie and Jacob are going to make out that afternoon.”

“Oh wow, don’t envy you there.  So, do you want to tell me whatever it is you’ve seen over the phone?”

“Actually, I’m outside and I really think this is a face to face conversation.”

Leah sighed.  “Give me a minute to change clothes and I’ll be right out.”  She hung up the phone and grabbed the first pair of sweats and t-shirt she put her hands on and headed back out front.  Alice was waiting for her on the porch. “So, whatcha got?”

Alice took a breath.  “I don’t know all the particulars but if you want this thing with you and Harry to work you’re going to have to confront him.”

Leah slumped.  “I’ve tried that.  He just tells me he’s a bad bet and I’d be better off without him.”

Alice shook her head.  “This hasn’t happened yet.  You need to try again. You need to get in his face about it and not let him push you away.  Like I said, I don’t know everything, just that you argued and then a little later everything worked out.”

“Everything?” Leah asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, everything.  Please don’t ask me for any more.  If I could I’d be blushing right now,” Alice admitted.  When it looked like Leah was going to ask more questions she interrupted.  “I can’t tell you anything else, Leah, really. Just give him a day or so to calm down from Max’s visit and then give it another try.  It will be worth it.” Alice started to head back towards the trees when she stopped and turned back to Leah. “And if you could not mention this to Jasper and Hermione that’d be great.”

Leah grinned at her.  “What’s it worth to you?”

Alice smirked back.  “A new wardrobe and I’ll have your engagement party planned and ready for you when  you get back from London.” Before Leah could reply Alice was nothing more than a blur between the trees.

Leah huffed a laugh and headed back into the house.  She wasn’t sure about turning herself over to the pixie-like vampire for clothes shopping but some new things would be nice.  And an engagement party sounded pretty good too. She was halfway through her lunch when the phone rang again. This time it was Max.

“Hey, I was just wondering when I could get my shirt back.”

“I should just keep it for all the trouble you were today.”

“But that’s my favorite shirt!” Max whined.

Leah sighed as if put out.  “Fine, I’ll bring it by…” She nearly said she would come by in a little while but another thought struck her.  “I’ll get it to you tomorrow. I’ve got an errand to run today.”

“What are you thinking, Leah?” Max asked warily.

“Nothing bad,” Leah reassured her.  “Just following a bit of advice I got earlier and not letting a vampire boss me around.”

Leah was off the phone and out the door heading for the Cullen residence in record time.  If it was going to take a confrontation, why not strike while the iron was hot. So focused was she on her current course of action in fact that she didn’t even notice Alice hiding nearby with a mischievous grin on her face.  She also wouldn’t be aware of the text message sent to an overseas friend that read “Mischief Managed.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, Dinner and Dragons(!?

Chapter 5

Harry scribbled a few notes into his journal as he listened to the violent music filled with equally violent lyrics coming out of the stereo. He idly thought about the small scale skirmish between him and Edward over his “defilement” of the vampire’s speakers when he started playing the music. The compromise had been reached when Harry had bought a new sound system for himself and agreed to put up silencing charms whenever he decided he needed something to drown out his thoughts.

He leaned back and listened to his recent acquisition. Though the album was written as the soundtrack to the memoirs of a rock star, he was finding disturbing parallels to his own life. Maybe he was an addict, addicted to all the pain and suffering he’d gone through. As the song Girl with Golden Eyes began, he thought of his own girl with golden eyes, only she wasn’t his girl anymore. In order to free herself of the demons the war had left her with, she’d fled everyone and everything she’d ever known. 

What she’d found was not only help, but home and family all unaffected by what she’d done, had to do, to survive, and here he was clinging to her. His own little tether of misery and self-loathing. It could be so easy. He could go to Leah and the hurting would stop, but the pain was his drug, what made him feel alive. Just like that narrating rockstar, he woke up every day craving the thing that would eventually destroy him.

Harry turned to a clean page in his journal. What would it be like to truly be free? To actually live and not just jump from one disaster to the next? He stared at those two lines for a full minute before beginning to pace the room. Could he do it? Could he gather up all his supposed Gryffindor bravery and break free as Hermione had done? What would happen if he let Fate have one last turn at his life and he went to Leah? Would she have him?

Harry looked in the mirror. What he saw was always the same. The short, skinny boy with messy hair and too much on his shoulders. How could anybody love that? If it wasn’t for his name, given the choice, would anybody want him? Ginny had driven that point home. He would always be the Boy-Who-Lived. Unfortunately, that never extended to those he really cared about. Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Fred…and now Hermione. It was a proven track record. Get close to Harry Potter, make out your will.  
It’s decided, then, Harry thought. She’s better off without me. Fate can find someone else to fuck with.

He spent the rest of the afternoon making plans, or the beginning of plans. He’d relocate here, in the wizarding community, so as not to cause Leah or him any more discomfort than necessary. He’d talk to Andromeda about Teddy and the possibility of both of them moving here as well. Maybe he and George would open a franchise here in the States to keep him busy. Satisfied that the chaos in his mind was somewhat quieted down, he headed outside to take his physical frustrations out on Esme’s garden.

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Leah found Harry in the backyard, furiously digging in Esme’s planter beds. She approached him cautiously, not wanting a trowel full of dirt in her face for her troubles. “Harry?” she called out to him. “Can we talk for a minute?”

Harry stopped and stood very still, his back still to her. “I don’t think we have much to talk about, Leah.”

“I do. I’m done fighting this. It doesn’t make sense fighting Fate like this.”

Harry threw the trowel into the bed. “Maybe I’m done being Fate’s bitch. Did you happen to consider that?”

“Harry, please. Can’t we just try-“

“Try? Leah, I’m poison to everything I touch.” Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “Look, I don’t want to deal with this.” With that, Harry summoned his broom and took off through the trees.

Leah stood staring at the spot where Harry had disappeared. She felt sure she could track him, especially since she had accepted the imprint. It was like he was always present in the back of her mind and she knew it would only get stronger when (if) he accepted their fate as well. She was just about to step into the woods to strip down and shift when she heard a voice behind her.

“I’d give him a little while before going after him,” Edward advised her in a conversational tone.

She spun around to face him. “And what do you know about it?”

Edward sighed. “Not enough to tell you what to do but enough to give you my opinion.” He looked off in the direction Harry had gone. “Harry’s been talking to me the last few weeks. He’s working through a lot of things, things that go way back into his childhood.”

“I just don’t understand why he’s suddenly got something against me,” Leah returned. “I mean, first he’s trying to talk to me and staring and the last few weeks it’s been like I don’t exist anymore.”

“It’s not you in particular,” Edward reassured her. “I’m not going to give you details because it’s not my story to tell but Harry has had a lot of his life decided for him by others. He finally felt like he was taking control and then he’s told that he’s fated to spend the rest of his life with someone he doesn’t even know.”

“But I thought he wanted to get to know me.”

“He did, probably still does in the rational part of his mind.” Edward paused for a moment. “When he found out about the imprint he began to question the pull he felt towards you. Was it an honest attraction or just because of the bond? The same for you. Would anyone on the Reservation care anything about ‘Harry’ instead of ‘Harry, Leah’s mate’?”

“So what do you suggest I do?” Leah asked.

Before he answered Edward’s head turned sharply towards the forest again. After a few seconds, he grinned and turned back to Leah. “Give him about another hour and then go after him. You’ll find him somewhere near the magical dead zone closest to here. Sounds like he may have sprained something but is otherwise fine. Stay in wolf form so he can’t argue with you and because it looks like you’ll both need the warmth. Just stay with him, take care of him, no matter what he says. Show him what he’s missing by fighting this.”

“So what do I do for the next hour that will distract me from running after him, especially now that I know he’s hurt?”

Edward smirked. “Esme’s up in her studio. I’m sure she will have some ideas.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~ 

Harry pushed his broom harder and harder, relying on instincts born of Quidditch and honed by a year of Auror training to keep himself from smashing into a tree. Unfortunately, none of that would help him stay aloft as he felt the magic suddenly slip away and his broom fall out from under him. Falling hard to the ground, Harry managed to turn so that the only injury he sustained was a seriously sprained ankle. He sat up and took in his surroundings. A carved totem pole told him that he had stumbled into one of the magic dead zones the elders had warned him about.

“Well, crap,” he muttered. He gazed skyward as if waiting for guidance, but all he received was the knowledge that not only was the sun starting to set, but it was becoming overcast. “Double crap.” Further inspection of the area revealed a shallow cave not too far from where he had “landed.”

Harry grimaced as he limped slowly into the meager protection and bundled himself up to wait out the storm. With no magic from the land to draw on, the Phoenix tears in his bloodstream would take longer to heal him. All he could do now was wait.

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~ 

As Leah was finally allowed to go after her mate (did she dare call him that now? Fuck it. He was her mate even if he wouldn’t confirm her as his) it began to sleet. Just perfect, she thought, Now he’s going to be miserable and cold. With a huff of exasperation, she made her way through the woods. She found it easier, almost second nature to track him now. It was as if she knew exactly where he was. 

She paused and concentrated a few seconds and realized that she actually did know where he was as she and Max used to play in that cave as children. Boy, would that be an awkward conversation considering Max’s current orientation and the fact that her technically first kiss was with her sister in all but blood. That was just practice, Leah mentally defended her past actions. 

Her thought strayed to what Harry would think of her kissing another girl before she shook herself from that train of thought and picked up the pace to the cave. Less than fifty feet from the cave, she found his broom and gently picked it up. It’d make getting back easier when they could return. 

She slowed her pace as she got near the cave. She could hear him ranting inside. If she was honest with herself, it was kind of funny. Of course, he’d not see the humor in this. Well unless he figured out that he was less than a hundred yards from the reservation. 

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~ 

Within the hour Harry was shivering violently as the temperature outside had plummeted and the sky was filled with sleet. “Great,” Harry grumbled through chattering teeth. “Just f-f-f-ucking gr-r-reat. Lo-o-ose m-my f-f-fucking br-r-room, twiss-s-st-t-t m-my f-f-fuck-k-king ank-k-kle and n-n-now I’ll f-f-f-ucking f-f-freeze to d-d-death.”

Harry heard a noise from the front of the cave and instinctively raised his wand. Leah, in wolf form, stood there with his broom clutched gently in her teeth. Harry scowled. “G-g-go away, Leah.”

As much as a wolf can, Leah rolled her eyes at him and dropped his broom beside him, well out of the weather. She then laid down and wrapped her body around him as much as possible.

“I’m f-f-fine,” Harry protested as he curled tighter into a ball. Leah’s only response was a huff that blew welcome warm air across his face and to snuggle closer to him. Harry’s grumbling soon ended as exhaustion and warmth claimed him in equal parts. Leah looked back to find him sleeping comfortably pressed against her side.

A few hours later, Harry woke warm, happy, and rested, looking up into the eyes of a very human, and very naked, Leah. It occurred to him, what if waking up every day could be like this? If that’s the case, Fate or not, just why am I fighting this? he thought to himself. Putting thinking aside for the moment, he did what felt instinctively right. He brushed the back of his hand along Leah’s cheek and then combed his fingers through her hair until he was cupping the back of her head. He then drew her down to him until their lips met.

Harry felt the difference immediately. He thought he had kissed and been kissed, but nothing compared to how kissing was with Leah. Ok, so maybe the fact that she was undeniably hot and naked and pressed up against him from his head to his toes had a little to do with it, but still, there was something more. This is what he’d been missing. This was home.

Leah ground her hips against his. No, this isn’t just home, Harry thought. This is pure, sweet torture, and it’s time to return the favor. He rolled them over until she was under him, never breaking contact with Leah’s lips, and settled himself between her legs.

The new position caused her to gasp in surprise and pleasure, allowing Harry to deepen their kiss even more. Their hands became bolder in their exploration of each other and soon, Leah was working almost frantically to rid Harry of his shirt. It didn’t take much time or coaxing to have him as naked as she, the cold outside completely forgotten. They spent the rest of the night discovering each other until blissful exhaustion finally overtook them.

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Harry awoke the next morning with Leah still in his arms. As he nuzzled her hair and pulled her closer, he heard her whisper. “You know Harry, I’ve been thinking. Maybe this is Fate’s way of apologizing to us. Kind of like saying ‘sorry for the inconvenience.’”

Harry chuckled and kissed Leah’s shoulder. “Well Miss Clearwater,” he commented, “I do believe you are spending far too much time with Hermione.”

He was rewarded with a growl of protest. “That would only be because my mate is currently residing with her family.”

Harry let his hand travel down to Leah’s stomach. “You don’t like her much.”

Leah shrugged. “Well, aside from the fact that she’s my natural enemy, and bossy, and a know-it-all…No, I really don’t.”

“Why?” Harry asked as he tried to comfort his mate.

“She hurt you,” Leah responded almost instantly. “A lot. I have a bit of a problem with someone hurting my mate. It’s a wolf thing.”

Harry sighed. “I hate to tell you this Leah, but when it comes to Hermione I did all that damage to myself.”

Leah turned to look him in the eyes. “She could have stopped it.”

Harry smiled and kissed her on the lips. “She could have, but then I wouldn’t be with you.”

Leah rolled her eyes. “You are such a sap, Harry Potter.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Harry lazily flew back towards the Clearwater house with Leah holding on to him. Just inside the tree line, he stopped and stole a kiss as they began walking. As the house came into view, Harry stopped. “It probably wouldn’t be a good idea if I was introduced to your mum like this.”

Leah laughed. “You’ve faced down dark wizards, but are worried about what my mom thinks of you?”

Harry scratched the back of his head. “I’d like a try at making a good impression and well, I’m pretty ripe.”

Leah sighed. “Alright, how about coming by later for supper then.”

Harry grinned. “Sure. Anything I can bring?”

“Yeah,” Leah said with a snicker, “some antacid. It’s Seth’s turn to cook.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Harry tried to slip into the Cullen house quietly only to find the entire clan gathered along with Seth and Jacob. Hermione was instantly in front of him. “Oh thank Merlin, Harry. Where have you been? And why do you smell like you rolled around with a dog?”

Both Jacob and Seth laughed out loud. “About time,” Jacob shouted good-naturedly.

“Yeah,” Seth added. “Now maybe Leah will quit being such a grouch.”

Harry scowled at them. “Really mature guys,” he muttered before turning back to Hermione. “I’m fine so you can call off the search party. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need a shower.” He then pushed past her without further preamble and headed upstairs.

When he finally emerged from the shower into his room, Harry found Hermione waiting for him. He fought the urge to roll his eyes and sat down on the bed. “You know, it’s a really good thing I’m used to dressing in the bathroom,” he quipped. “Otherwise, I’d have to talk to Jasper about his mate’s voyeuristic tendencies.”

Hermione looked at him. “Are you finished?” 

Harry chuckled. “Aside from the useless statement that my personal life is none of your business, pretty much.”

Hermione smiled. “It’s nice to hear you laughing again.”

Harry blushed slightly. “Yeah, well apparently a really crappy mood tends to happen when one fights imprinting.”

Hermione visibly winced. “Oh Harry,” she started with instant sympathy. “Why did you? I mean, if it’s because she and I don’t get along-“

Harry held up his hand cutting her off. “It didn’t have anything to do with that. Truth is it was just me being stubborn. I was fed up with things being decided for me, even if it was Mother Nature doing the deciding.” Harry noticed a slight look of disappointment in Hermione’s eyes and winced inwardly. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “That came out wrong. “

Hermione shook her head. “It’s okay Harry. It was just a bit of selfishness on my part. I knew you’d find someone else sooner or later. A part of me just hoped…”

“It was later rather than sooner?” Harry offered.

Hermione grinned. “Or that the person actually liked me. I still haven’t the foggiest why she hates me.”

Harry groaned. “That’s partly my fault,” he explained. “It has to do with that mated for life, very protective of their mate thing.”

Hermione nodded in acceptance then turned to him in shock when realization hit. “Just how long have you known you were imprinted?”

Harry glanced nervously out the window. “Um, August?”

“Harry James Potter!”

“Well, she was fighting it too! She just happened to be the one who came to her senses first.”

“As usual, it’s someone besides you who caves first. So, other than the obvious, what happened yesterday? Where were you?”

Harry had the grace to look a bit sheepish. “You know, typical Harry Potter behavior. Someone tells me something I don’t want to hear and I take off like an idiot. Leah came by and wanted to talk. Said she was tired of fighting off the imprinting. She said the one thing that was guaranteed to shut me down, that it didn’t make sense to fight Fate.” Hermione cringed as Harry continued. “Well, I told her I was tired of being Fate’s bitch and took off on my broom…head first into a magic dead zone. The Elders had warned me there were a few around here and they were marked. I was just too distracted to see the marking before I crossed the boundary.”

“And you wonder why you have a nameplate on a bed in the hospital wing at Hogwarts,” Hermione quipped.

“Funny. Anyway, I did a number on my ankle and since it was a dead zone it took the Phoenix tears a while to work. I found a cave which kept out the sleet and wind but did nothing for the temperature. That’s where Leah found me, shivering hard enough to rattle my teeth loose, and the rest you can probably guess.”

Hermione snorted. “Buck naked on a cold cave floor. Every girl’s dream, Mr. Potter. No wonder they flocked after you.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Harry pulled up to the Clearwater house on his T-120 and carefully inspected his packages to make sure they had survived the short trip from the Cullen house. He was instantly relieved that both the bouquet of roses and the chocolate cake were intact and carried them both to the front door. Just as he was pushing the doorbell, the door opened and Harry was face to face with the one person he was not expecting. “Chief Swan?”

Charlie gave him a noncommittal nod and took the cake box from him. “Oh good, you brought dessert,” replied the police chief before turning and heading back inside. 

Charlie’s form was soon replaced by Leah who gave Harry a quick peck and a hug. “Sorry,” she whispered. “He was here this morning and when he found out you were coming for dinner…”

“He decided to be here as well,” Harry finished with a groan. 

Leah nodded nervously. “He called his deputy and switched out for the night. On the bright side, Mom’s cooking instead of Seth.”

Harry cocked an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Leah confirmed. “Mom doesn’t want to poison Charlie.”

Harry sighed and held up the roses. “For you.”

Leah took them and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered. “Ready for the third degree?”

Harry smirked. “So long as Seth keeps his mouth shut.”

Harry followed her into the kitchen where most everyone was already seated at the table. He was relieved to see only Seth was there from the pack, and then even more nervous as he realized this was a family dinner.  
Leah motioned to a seat as she went to put the flowers in water. Ever the gentleman, Harry remained standing until she was ready to sit and helped with her chair. Chief Swan raised an eyebrow and Sue smiled approvingly. Seth’s snickers earned a death glare from Leah and a disapproving “Hush!” from his mother.

When everyone had settled into their meal and the appropriate small talk had been exhausted, Chief Swan cleared his throat and looked over at Harry. “So, what is it that you do, Harry?”

Harry swallowed the bite he was chewing and glanced at Leah. “Um, I was in trade school before coming to visit with Hermione, and I have a few investments back home that have been keeping me up.”

“Really,” Charlie said with more interest than Harry cared for. “What were you studying?”

“Well, um, I guess you could say law enforcement,” Harry hedged. 

“You guess?”

“Um, yeah, I had just completed my first year and wasn’t really committed to it. I’ve kind of lost my taste for it.”

Charlie’s face went very serious. “Do you have a problem with law enforcement?”

Harry paled. “Oh, no sir, I just don’t think I’d be a very good officer.”

Leah smiled. “He’s got too soft a heart, Charlie.”

Charlie grunted. “It’s not for everyone. I guess it’s good you figured that out before you got out on the streets. So what are your plans, since it seems they will more than likely involve Leah?”

“Nothing concrete yet, really,” Harry began. “Relocation is definitely a part of it, however. I have some options and a bit of time. I thought I’d start by seeing what I could do to help out around the reservation.”

Sue smiled at Harry’s comment, but Charlie snorted derisively. “I don’t think the reservation needs another shade tree mechanic.”

Harry put his fork down beside his plate. “I’m sorry, Chief Swan. Just what exactly is your problem with me?”

Charlie regarded him for a second before replying. “Alright, I’ll level with you, Harry. I know about the wolves, I know about the Cullens, and I’ve had some pretty interesting discussions with a Sheriff Hart that I didn’t know about until recently. I know that Leah has imprinted on you and I also know that you’re some hotshot savior of the magical world. But you’ll have to excuse me if all I see is some cocky teenager that seems to have no direction in his life. It also concerns me that that same teenager might decide to just up and leave and my step-daughter will follow him. So you can see why I might feel that I have a vested interest in what your plans for the future are.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “You made a good point and your concerns are valid as a father. However, though I am only nineteen, I assure you I am not the flighty, directionless teenager you portrayed. Out of respect, we will keep you and Sue apprised of any plans that Leah and I make, but we will be the ones making those plans, as a couple. I assure you, I am more than capable of taking care of Leah and Teddy with no difficulty.”

Charlie blinked. “Who’s Teddy?”

Harry dropped his head for a second. He hadn’t wanted to get into that this soon, and not before telling Leah first. Collecting himself, he looked up and met Charlie’s eyes. “Teddy is my godson.” He turned to Leah. “I was going to tell you about him first, but sometimes when I’m…emotional, my mouth gets ahead of my brain.”

Leah chuckled. “I know the feeling.”

Harry turned back to the table. “Teddy is with his grandmother right now but I intend to adopt him as soon as things are settled. If Leah wishes, she can be a part of the adoption. I won’t stop her, but I won’t force her either.”

“How old did you say you are?” Charlie asked.

“Nineteen, sir.”

Charlie opened and closed his mouth several times, never making a sound. Seth laughed. “Wow, Harry. You’re the first guy to make his brain shut down.” Seth ducked as Charlie reached out to smack him on the back of the head.

“Well, Harry, I know you weren’t expecting the third degree when you got here,” Sue began. “Perhaps it will generate some sympathy when Leah meets your parents.”

Harry smiled sadly. “I’m afraid that won’t be possible. My parents died eighteen years ago… Yesterday.”

Harry felt more than heard Leah gasp next to him. He also felt his insecurities starting to rise up. A small voice inside of him said, “This was a mistake. I shouldn’t have done this.”

“Stop that,” he heard Leah’s voice in his head. Harry blinked and turned to look at her. Leah’s face was stern. “This was not a mistake,” she said aloud. “We just still have a lot to learn about each other.”

Harry nodded slowly. “You’re right.”

Leah smiled. “How about we go for a ride out to the beach and work on that?”

Charlie grimaced. “I’m not sure I like the way that-“

“Charlie,” Sue interrupted him. She turned to Leah and Harry. “Be back in about an hour and we’ll have dessert.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Harry smiled as he held Leah and watched the waves. They had talked off and on over the last half hour and generally tried to get to know each other. Leah sighed in his arms. “We’re going to be late.”

Harry chuckled. “Depends on how much you trust me,” he responded. He then stood and helped her to stand.

Leah leaned in and kissed him. “Harry, we’re imprinted. I trust you with my life.”

Harry pulled her into a tight hug. “You might want to take a deep breath,” he said before focusing his magic for apparition.

“Why?” Leah asked. “What are you plan-“

Her words were cut off just as Harry felt that familiar sensation of being squeezed through a straw. When they appeared in front of the Clearwater house, he was glad he had such a good hold on Leah. Her knees instantly buckled and Harry slowly lowered them both to the ground while she made noises of disgust.

“What. Was. That?!?”

Harry winced. “That was apparition. One of my less favorite ways to travel, but when you have to be there pretty quick…”

“Harry,” Leah said slowly. “I love you, but if you ever do that to me again and my life is not in danger, adopting Teddy might be the only way you have kids.”

Harry paled and then squeaked, “Yes ma’am.”

“Now, let’s see if I can stand so we can go in and have dessert.”

When they were finally able to walk into the house they took everyone by surprise. Charlie blinked. “I didn’t hear you kids pull up.”

Leah smirked. “Harry was showing me one of his tricks.”

Harry had the grace to look sheepish. “It was quicker than the bike.”

Charlie looked thoughtful. “I probably don’t want to know, do I?”

“No, Charlie, you don’t,” Leah said. “And neither do you, Seth.”

Seth’s face fell in disappointment. “Aw man! I thought I was going to learn some really cool wizard shi- ah, stuff,” he corrected under his mother’s glare. “Um…anybody want cake?”

After dessert and some light conversation, Leah walked with Harry to the porch. Harry sighed as he looked at her in the moonlight. “I guess I better go get my bike and get back.”

Leah nodded. “By the time you get back to the Cullen’s I should be there.”

Harry stared at her in confusion. “What?”

“Where did you expect me to sleep?” she asked with a smile.

“Really?” Harry squeaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Um, really?”

“Harry, we’re imprinted. It sort of goes that we’ll be together.”

Harry nodded. “Okay. I guess I should wait so I can carry your clothes for you.”

Leah chuckled and started heading for the forest. “I’ll just borrow some of yours.”

Harry had to pick his jaw up off the ground. “Well, I guess that solves that problem.” He then apparated to the beach where they had left the bike. He looked around but saw no sign of it. He was sure he was in the right place. It was the only beach he had been to on the reservation, but the bike was not in the space he had parked it in.

Just then, something hanging from a tree caught Harry’s eye. As he got closer he found a white envelope with his name scrawled across the front. He pulled it off the branch and tore it open. Inside he found a short note.

Hey bro, you might not want to leave your bike out unattended. It could get stolen. I’ll order a key switch for you in the morning.  
Jacob

Harry gaped. He had plenty of Muggle repelling charms on the bike and most wizards wouldn’t touch the thing. It had honestly never occurred to him that a magical creature would steal his bike. “I don’t know whether to thank him or kill him,” Harry muttered. “Nothing to be done about it now,” he said as he apparated back to the Cullen house. He didn’t want to keep Leah waiting.

Harry appeared in his room and was suddenly grateful for Jacob’s prank. He hadn’t realized how “lived in” his room was until just that moment. With a hasty flick of his wand, the clothes were in the hamper or drawers instead of the floor, and the bed linens were changed.

Just as he finished, he heard from behind him, “Looks great.”

Harry spun around wand in hand, to see Leah standing in the outside doorway…naked. Leah’s in my room, Harry thought, without a stitch of clothing on. This is a very good day.

Leah stepped away from the door. “You might want to start warding that,” she said gesturing over her shoulder as Harry continued to stare. “Harry? The door?”

“Huh? Oh, right, right,” he stammered out as he pointed his wand at the door and locked and warded it. He then turned his attention back to Leah, who was now standing right next to him.

“Is that bed as comfortable as it looks?” she asked coyly.

Harry grinned. “Well, it’s no cave floor, but it does well enough.”

~<>~ ~<>~ ~<>~

Leah woke feeling more content and relaxed than she had in…well, ever really. Why had she fought this? She shook the thought out of her head as she stretched and then rolled over to watch Harry sleep. The bed was big enough that they had completely separated during the night. He was so much more than she ever dreamed of finding, especially on the reservation. He was kind, considerate, self-deprecating to a fault, and just so cute when he crinkled his nose the way he was doing at that moment. She reached out to stroke his cheek and realized the real reason they had moved away from each other. Harry was burning up!

Leah jumped out of the bed and grabbed Harry’s shirt from the day before, throwing it over her head as she ran for the bedroom door. Jerking it open she called out, “Carlisle! There’s something wrong with Harry!”

Almost as soon as she was back to the bed, Carlisle was at the door, bag in hand. “What seems to be the problem?”

“Harry’s burning up! He was fine last night before we went to sleep. I don’t know what happened.”

Carlisle ran through the standard questions about the previous day while he checked Harry’s vitals. When he was finished he turned back to Leah. “I’m afraid I’m not very knowledgeable about wizarding illnesses. I’ll put in a call to Sheriff Hart to bring in their healer. While we’re waiting, I think you should come downstairs with me.”

“But, I don’t want to leave him,” Leah protested.

“I know,” Carlisle began, “but we don’t know if whatever this is could be transmitted to you. It’s better to be safe than sorry right now.”

Leah spent the next hour pacing back and forth in the Cullens’ living room. Finally, she heard the rumbling of the Sheriff’s old truck coming down the driveway. She rushed to the door and flung it open to find Sheriff Hart, another man she didn’t recognize and, “Billy?”

As the man she didn’t recognize, the healer, went inside to see to Harry, Leah was left with Billy. “Why are you here?” she asked.

Billy glanced up at her for a moment before responding. “I was there when Sheriff Hart received the call. When I heard Carlisle tell him what Harry’s symptoms were it sounded familiar. Sheriff Hart is checking to see if my theory was correct.”

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Leah looked up to see Sheriff Hart coming back down into the living room and at the same time, Hermione came in through the front door. “What’s wrong with Harry?” Hermione asked.

Sheriff Hart glanced between the two ladies before responding. “Ms. Granger, would you happen to know if there are any cases of Animagi in Mr. Potter’s family line?”

Hermione looked shocked at the question. “Um, yes. His father was…unregistered.”

Sheriff Hart scowled at that and then turned to Billy. “It was right where you thought it would be. Upper right arm.”

Leah frowned. “What was where you thought it would be? Billy, what’s going on?”

Billy pinched the bridge of his nose. “Harry is apparently a shifter. The wizards call them Animagi because they can still do magic, but it’s essentially the same thing. He’s about to go through his first change. Since he didn’t seek it out, using specific potions and spells they’ve developed, it works just like your first change.”

Hermione furrowed her brow. “But wizards don’t get a tattoo when they become Animagi.”

“The advantage of the potions is that the identifying mark is on the animal form, not the human form,” Sheriff Hart supplied. “Another difference is that Animagi can be any animal while the shifter is usually a tribal or clan animal.”

Hermione paled. “We need to move him out of the house now!”

Leah, who had been quietly soaking in all the information to this point, rounded on Hermione. “In case you have forgotten, it’s November. Harry still feels the cold.”

Hermione spun around to face Leah. “Yes, I know, but the Potter family crest had a dragon on it. If he takes a clan form, what do you think that form’s going to be?”

Leah gaped. “That won’t fit in the bedroom, will it?” Hermione shook her head. “If you can undo what he did to the outside door, I can get him out quicker that way.”

Hermione shot out the back door while Leah ran up the stairs. She quickly scooped Harry up, much to the healer’s protests, and headed for the door. It opened just as she reached it and she jumped down to the ground cradling Harry to her chest. She laid him down on the ground where Hermione had indicated she had cast a cushioning charm and took a good look at the tattoo on his arm. It looked very similar to the one she and the rest of the pack had but had a more Celtic design to it. There was a ring of knotwork forming a circle with a pale image in the center that seemed to be not finished yet. She lightly ran her finger over the image and heard Harry’s voice in her head.

“Help me.”

Leah jerked her hand away and looked to Harry’s face only to find him still unconscious. Laying her fingers on the image she again heard his voice calling her name and pleading for help. Looking up at Hermione she made herself sound as sure as she could. “Don’t let anyone move me. I’m going to help Harry.” With that, she lay down next to him and closed her eyes. I’m here, Harry. Help me find you.

“Leah? What’s going on?”

Leah found herself in a grey mist. Across from her, she could see Harry surrounded by seven animals all staring intently at her mate: a cat, a snowy white owl, a wolf, a large shaggy dog, a stag, a bright orange bird and the biggest snake she’d ever seen in her life. It vaguely reminded her of her own first change, seeing the wolf in her mind. “It’s alright, Harry. I’m here to help.”

Harry looked somewhat relieved. “They keep asking me to choose. Choose what? And why am I so ruddy hot?”

Leah smiled. “Well, if Billy and Sheriff Hart are to be believed, you’re going through your first change as a shifter, what you know as an Animagus. Of course, you can’t do anything the least bit normal so you have the choice of any of these forms.”

Harry looked around at the menagerie before him. “But none of them feel right. I mean, they all influenced me in some way over the years, but…”

Leah’s eyes widened in realization. “But they’re not you. Shifters represent their clan. Hermione said your clan animal is a dragon.”

Harry groaned. “Please, not a Horntail.”

Leah chuckled. “Why don’t we try making our own dragon, Harry?” She walked through the circle and took Harry’s hand. “First I’d say the snake’s body with the wolf’s head. The stag’s antlers and the owl’s talons on the front legs. The hind legs and eyes of the cat, but keep your eye color and the little goatee on the chin from the dog. Finish it off with the coloring from the orange and gold bird with the plumage around the head. You’ll have representations from all the important animals in your life without having to choose only one.”

Harry looked at the image she’d created and then back to Leah. “There’s one thing missing.”

She looked at him curiously. “What’s that?”

Harry smiled and waved his hand, duplicating the image in an obviously female form, changing the color to white accented with pale pinks and golds. “A mate,” he said simply, squeezing her hand tightly.

Leah awoke looking down at a very wide-eyed Hermione Granger. Suddenly she realized that she shouldn’t be able to look that far down on Hermione. Looking around, she spotted the dragon she’d created in Harry’s mind beside her chuckling. “Harry, what have you done?”

“Well, dear, it looks like we have become a rather regal pair of dragons.”

Leah looked down at what should have been a forepaw or at least a hand to find a taloned foreleg with five digits. Further inspection showed her body covered in fine white and ivory scales. “Harry…Jacob is so going to kill me.”

Rumbling laughter could be heard from her mate. “Only if we can’t figure out how to change back.”

“Oh, that part’s easy,” she assured him. “You just will yourself to change, but you might want to have Hermione turn around. Clothes don’t tend to make the transformation well.”

“Padfoot never seemed to have a problem with that. Maybe it’s a matter of will, too.” She could see Harry scrunching up his face in concentration. Before she could stop him he had changed into a very naked human man.

Leah transformed mid-belly laugh as Harry scrambled for the sheet still lying on the ground. She was pleased to note that she was still wearing the shirt and shorts she had pilfered from Harry. When she got her mirth under control she turned to an extremely embarrassed Harry. “It should work if you were wearing clothes before you changed in the first place.”

“Dragons,” they heard from across the yard. They turned to see Hermione still in shock. “Big, serpentine dragons.”


End file.
